


Esuna

by Crystal_Aether



Series: Tales of Hydaelyn [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aymeric's husbando senses are tingling, Domestic Fluff, Emet Selch is the best friend everyone deserves, Emet-Selch's Old Man Senses are tingling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Intimacy, Ishgard Restoration (Final Fantasy XIV), Loving Marriage, M/M, Make room for the Fury, Mentioned Alisaie Leveilleur - Freeform, Mentioned Alphinaud Leveilleur, Mentioned G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Mentioned Y'shtola Rhul, Multi, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Partial Nudity, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, References to Depression, Sensitive Topic, These two have better stamina than I thought, What Have I Done, crafting makes the world go round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Aether/pseuds/Crystal_Aether
Summary: This was the looping journey her thoughts took for the rest of the afternoon. Over and over again, without ceasing. Still her spiral turned into a maelstrom. Even long after Davina’s path lead her to the New Nest in the Firmament.Was I not careful enough?Did I overexert herself?Did I not eat well?Mayhap I failed to sleep as I should?…Or mayhap it was simply not…meant to be.Surely, something must be wrong with her body for her aether to kill her unborn child. Be ridding and expelling them as an Esuna would a poison.Alas…I am the poison…
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Series: Tales of Hydaelyn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765480
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Instantly draws target party member to your side. Cannot be used outside of combat or when target is suffering from certain enfeeblements."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place 1 year and 7 months after Poppet and Benediction.
> 
> Warning:  
> Spoilers for 5.3 (You'll know it when you see it)  
> Implied sex (very much toeing the line from chapter two onward.)  
> Emotional trauma  
> Loss of pregnancy  
> Depictions of panic attacks  
> Implied chronic depression  
> Depictions of PTSD  
> Super fluffy and supportive Husbando Aymeric  
> Super depressed Waifu Warrior of Light  
> Emet-Selch is EVERYONE'S best friend!
> 
> I'm all grown up now apparently (and going to hell)!
> 
> Thanks again to my friend for allowing the use of her FFXIV character, Davina Celeste. And yes, I accept my time-out willingly. 
> 
> (Worth it xD)

…

The skies above Ishgard were dark this particular evening. Cloud’s fit to burst blew in from all directions, cloaking the bright stars. Soon the heavens opened, and pure white snow fell toward the earth. All was quiet in the normally bustling City-State. With work on the Firmament nearing its completion, the entirety of its citizenry and the visiting adventurers have chosen to take their long-deserved rest. Much of the same could be said of both Davina and Aymeric as the couple slumbered the night away within their shared rooms in Borel Manor. During the course of these eventful moons, the bonded pair have tried, and failed, to conceive a child. After many close calls, their once shared aspirations of hope for a family began to dwindle. The progressing development of the Firmament, along with their other duties as Warrior of Light and Lord Speaker, succeeded in distracting the pair from their despair. Regardless, they soldiered on and continued their attempts.

Tonight, was no different.

The Au Ra sighed in her sleep as she unconsciously nuzzled into the Elezen’s neck. Aymeric in turned cuddled Davina closer as he too slept on. It was not long until Davina awoke, murmuring to herself as she took in her surroundings in confusion. Blearily she rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes and carefully disentangled herself from her husband’s arms. Davina glanced over toward the window and took in the snow as it made wet trails down the windowpane. Sighing once again she stretched, Aymeric’s large sleep tunic riding up to reveal more of her moonlit calves. She found it odd to awaken so suddenly; there was no danger, and the stiffness of her muscles from their earlier activities were quite normal. Davina glanced at the chronometer, noting the hands pointed at exactly two bells. She signed again, fully intent on cuddling back to her bed warmer of an Elezen husband once more.

Alas, it was then it happened.

Suddenly, Davina leaped from bed. She speedily made her way toward the adjoining washroom, and practically slammed the door behind her. The sound awoke Aymeric from his own slumber, causing the Lord Speaker to reach for the nearest weapon. Davina’s pillow.

Quite confused, the Elezen took in his surroundings with bleary azure eyes. Taking note of the lack of intrusion, the lack of danger, and the lack of wife beside him. It was then his pointed ears picked up the sound of retching just as his azure orbs took in Davina’s pillow, which he held in a swordsman’s styled grip.

_No, that wouldn’t do._

Placing the pillow back in its rightful place, Aymeric gingerly moved toward the restroom door. As he made his way, he picked up a discarded pair of sleeping trousers from their earlier activities, putting them on to cover his nudity. Not bothering to knock, Aymeric made his way inside the washroom, his gaze taking in the sorry sight of Davina as she knelt before her porcelain god. Sighing softy, Aymeric fell to his knees behind his wife and rubbed her shivering back as she continued to give her offerings. He grew increasingly concerned upon catching sight of white flecks of aether, which mixed with her vomit.

_Corrupted light aether…but why all of a sudden?_

Once he was certain Davina was finished, Aymeric guided her backwards into his arms so she could rest against him. Reaching over, he flushed the toilet and grabbed a hand towel, offering the cloth silently to the ailing Au Ra. Upon catching her breath, Davina accepted the towel with shaking hands, wiping her mouth weakly. She felt herself grow nauseous again at the sight of dribbling white substance, dry heaving due to nerves. Deeply concerned, Aymeric frowned as he gently kissed his wife’s now sweat damped strands. He peppered even more soft kisses down her scaled neck and exposed shoulder, his sleep tunic’s neckline having long since slipped to reveal her Menphina kissed skin.

Aymeric lifted his head to meet Davina’s gaze as he murmured softly. “Dearest, this is the fifth time this week. Surely this ailment is far from normal. I must insist we speak to a chirugeoun immediately.”

Davina shivered once again as she adjusted in Aymeric’s hold. Nuzzling her face into his neck, she breathed in her husband’s soothing scent, her form slumping against his scarred chest. “Mayhap you are right. And yet, you have an Alliance meeting come the morrow at the Vault. Surely it can wait until after you return home?”

His frown deepened. “Davina, are you avoiding going to the chirugeoun?”

She sighed, her gaze meeting his beseeching. “Of course not, I simply wish to…avoid dashed hopes.”

They were dashed far too often already…they _lost_ far too many already…

_Last moon marked the 6 th lost soul…_

Aymeric held Davina closer with a soft hum. He too recalled the recent moments of excitement, and disappointment, they shared over their moons of trying for a child. Alas, it would seem their hopes dwindled more and more with each passing moon. Worse still as time passed, Davina seemed to expel more and more light aether, as if her body were eliminating residual corruption from her time on the First. “My Heart, do not foist these feeling upon your shoulders alone. This is a shared burden that we shall carry together, as a husband and wife should. Alas, for now we must simply do as the healers and midwives have ordered. It would not do to distress ourselves over unknowns.”

Davina glanced up through silvery bangs, meeting Aymeric’s gaze with watery celestine orbs. “I know…I know…I just…what good is a Lord’s wife if she cannot give him heirs?”

The Elezen’s frown intensified.

 _No, that would not do either_.

Aymeric shushed her and kissed Davina deeply, caring little of the taste of sickness upon her lips. Pulling his Dear one even closer, his voice grew fervent. “None of that, do you hear me? I love you, and I love Alphinaud and Alisaie as though they were my own. Even if we cannot have children ourselves, I am satisfied with what the Twelve have deigned to give us.” Aymeric nuzzled his nose against hers. “And if that is not enough, we can always offer our home to a child in need of one…all I ask…is for you to retain hope…please…?”

It was all Davina could do to nod against him. She kissed his lips chastely, her mind wandering through the tumultuous storm of her thoughts. Davina took in a deep cleansing breath to dispel her negative spiral. “Very well, we shall go visit a chirugeoun. Captain Whitecape, perhaps? However, we shall do so after you return from the Alliance Meeting. A day sooner or a day later matters little if this be a stomach sickness.”

Aymeric glanced down toward Davina’s abdomen with a raised eyebrow. “And if this be more than stomach sickness?”

Davina shrugged with a small smile. “Then I shall concede and give you the allowance of one moment of smugness over it.” She took her husband’s hand in hers, placing it just over her flat belly. “Do you…see anything? I get flashes of possibility at most, but naught has yet to solidify.” She sighed in exhaustion. “So many little lights…gone out before any could take hold.”

He rubbed her belly soothingly. “My Darling, possibilities are only that, possibilities.” Aymeric took a deep breath of his own, his smile sad. “Alas, I say this, and yet I too feel a similar sadness to yours. A sadness of loss, though we have lost nothing.”

Davina snuggled closer to Aymeric, caring little that the momentum caused the pair to lay on the bathroom rug. Aymeric kissed the crown of Davina’s head, rubbing soothing circles across her tunic covered belly and hip. “I am afraid my own insight will afford us little. Unlike others, your soul is far too dense to see through. You are radiant, near blinding even.” His own sardonic smile cracked through the surface. “For once, _Daddy_ will not be the first to know.”

Davina snorted. “ _Daddy_? What happened to _Papa_?”

Aymeric shrugged with a hum. “I wished to hear how it would sound in mine own ears. Too informal?”

She shook her head as she kissed Aymeric’s scarred chest, her fingers lightly traced over the crisscrossing patterns that mapped her husband’s skin. “No, I quite like it. I can imagine our child attempting to wrap you around their little finger with the moniker whenever they fall into a spell of trouble.”

He chuckled softly. “Perhaps. However, what makes you think _I_ shall not be the disciplinarian?”

Davina nuzzled into Aymeric’s chest, her smile growing teasing as she hugged his waist. “Mayhap on occasion. And I am most certain we shall be an appropriately unified front in terms of discipline. However Beloved, you are so warm and oh so loving, I fear your resolve shall melt against their presence. Whereas my reputation precedes me. They may grow quite petrified were I to catch them in their spot of trouble.”

Aymeric laughed, taking the opportunity to tickle Davina and flip them over so he was above her. Falling into a fit of laughter, Davina attempted to grab his wandering fingers. Upon failing to do so, she began to poke his own scarred abdomen to no avail. Alas, her husband won this round. Knowing victory was his, Aymeric eventually relented with a soft kiss on Davina’s forehead. He took a moment to absorb her lovely features in the moonlight, his azure orbs bright with warmth. Catching his adoring gaze, Davina gifted Aymeric with a besotted look and smile of her own as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. “Thank you, Ser Knight…for that…”

Her words needed no explaining.

Aymeric’s smile grew warmer still as he kissed Davina’s nose. “You are most welcome, my Maiden Faire. Now, let us wash your mouth and go back to bed. Hmm?”

…

_Far from her responsibilities, beyond the cold steel of Iselbard and the Imperial Palace, Davina tread. She walked beyond its majestic corridors, passed the bed chambers, and the solarium, until at last she reached the garden. Davina marveled at its greenery, breathing in the lush scent of vibrant flowers as she walked toward its center. At last she stopped, her gaze taking in a robed male figure as he slept under a dead tree. At the sight of him, Davina approached sedately, an exasperated frown marring her features._

_Why does he always nap in the strangest of places?_

_Once she was close enough, the Garlean Princess lightly kicked the resting man in the gut. He awoke upon impact, wheezing in mock-dramatics as he curled into a fetal position. His hood fell away, revealing the disgruntled youthful face of her Great-Grandsire._

_Emperor Solus Zos Galvus._

_The Ascian Emet-Selch._

_The Watcher of Souls…Hades._

_Davina knew not why she found her way to the Paragon of late. His presence has been a constant in her dreams for almost two years now. Mayhap it was something to do with the aethereal rift? Or mayhap it was due to their connection to one another; they were friends…once._

_Alas, she remained uncertain as to how to address the man. So Davina simply chose to stare at his visage in stoic silence. Her Great-Grandsire stared unblinking from his curled fetal position in-turn. Once he caught his breath, he sniffed demurely and frowned thunderously. “Must you treat the elderly in such a way? Was it not enough for you to open a hole in my chest? The youth of today are most callous indeed!”_

_His progeny pouted, her eyes welling with unshed tears as she sniffled. Hades quickly sat up, at a loss as to what to say next. “Too soon?”_

_Davina nodded vigorously, toeing the ground as if she were 6 summers old again. “Most certainly too soon. And must you always haunt me?”_

_The Ascian shrugged, waving his hand in her direction dismissively with a roll of his eyes. “Oh please. It has been long enough since I ‘died,’ do try to move on from your survivor’s guilt, My Radiant One. Tis most unbecoming of an Empress to pout, let alone the former Sheppard of our Star.”_

_The Au Ra shook her head. “I am only Empress to you, and my days as Azem have long since passed.” Her voice grew soft, “alas, I deserve neither accolade.”_

_Sensing something amiss in her demeanor, Hades offered his hand for Davina to take. He gave her a soft, exasperated smile. “Ah…I do believe I understand now. Come, tell your Pop-pop what ails you so?”_

_The Au Ra’s demeanor softened. Accepting his proffered hand, Davina allowed herself to be tugged into Hades’ arms. As if she were still a child, her great-grandsire held her close to his chest and carded his fingers through her hair. Leaning forward, Hades gave Davina a fatherly kiss on her forehead. The Au Ra nuzzled into his hold, hugging him tight as she absorbed the feeling of safety and security he exuded. “Aymeric and I…we are trying for a baby.”_

_Hades nodded against her hair, his own identical silver spun strands falling over hers. “With little success it would seem. I see no life within your belly.”_

_Davina sighed sadly, saying no more._

_The Ascian took a deep breath into his nose, and exhaled slowly through his mouth. It would seem he had much work to do. “Rest. Hythlodaeus is right. This be a burden best carried together, as Eternal Loves should. You will have your child in time. Of that I am certain.”_

_His great-granddaughter hummed in confusion, her brows furrowing. “How can you be so positive?”_

_Hades smirked in his usual all-knowing way. “You always had a penchant for making the impossible possible. The true dawn will come in time.”_

_Davina closed her eyes, resting fully against Hades. Allowing herself to be swept away by the soothing hum of his voice as he sang her a lullaby she had not heard for a very long time._

_“All our splendour, bathed black in silence  
Our surrender, a sombre reverie.._

_Slowly drifting down into twilight,  
Left to sifting through faded memories…_

_Know our places, for worth is wordless.  
Evanescent, this writing on the wall…_

_Brother stay this descent to madness  
Come and save us. Catch us before we fall…”*_

…

As promised, Davina allowed Aymeric to take her to the chirugeoun, Captain Whitecape, after the conclusion of the Alliance meeting held at the Vault.

To say the pair were disappointed by Captain Whitecape’s prognosis was an understatement. “Well, tis indeed stomach sickness.”

Davina took a deep breath as she absorbed his words with neutral features, her gaze shuttered as she succumbed to her melancholy. “Thank you for your thoroughness Captain.”

Aymeric for his part, nodded along to Captain Whitecape’s words, his own gaze unreadable as he spoke in turn. “Yes, thank you, Captain.”

Captain Whitecape took in the couple’s features thoughtfully. “I beg your pardon. I am no midwife, but may I inquire as to a few details?”

The Au Ra raised an eyebrow. “Go on, Heaven’s know we welcome your input.”

Captain Whitecape stood and organized a few of his potions and antidotes, contemplating where to begin. “How long have you both been trying for a child?”

The Bonded pair met one another’s gaze before Davina gave Aymeric a nod of permission to reply on their behalf. “For nearly two years.”

The Elezen chirugeoun returned with a few vials in hand, placing them on the counter in preparation for his next patient. “I see. And may I ask how…often you make attempts?”

Aymeric blushed at the question, his flush reaching as far as his pointed ears as he coughed into his closed fist. At the sight of his reddening visage, Davina slipped out of her melancholy. As she giggled at her husband's expense, she took this opportunity to speak in turn. “Nearly daily, Captain. Most days, we would do so at least two to three times. Why just last week we even had a day where we were at it about 5 times in a row.”

The silence that followed could be described as quite the pregnant pause as the chirugeoun nearly dropped one of his vials. Aymeric could not look more mortified even if he tried, recalling his ravenous desires that day all too well. He could not help himself, especially not after seeing his Lady heal the sick of the Brune and Firmament in her off-shoulder, pure white, Neo-Ishgardian attire.

It was most difficult explaining away their broken bed post to the Carpenter.

Captain Whitecape cleared his throat, nodding as he returned to his seat before the couple. He took a deep breath through his nose, collecting his thoughts. “I must say…bravah…and…wow.”

Alas it was at this moment the Lord Speaker of Ishgard surrendered, accepting his dignity shan’t return until after this visit was over. Aymeric’s face grew redder still as he took a moment to clear his throat in turn. “Yes well, we were told to attempt as often as we can, Captain.”

Davina nodded in agreement, quite enjoying her husband’s embarrassment. She lightly poked Aymeric’s reddening cheekbone before resting her hands on her lap. “Indeed. We make certain to eat well, to try often, and to rest where we can per many a Midwife’s and Healer’s orders.”

The Elezen chirugeoun hummed, falling into his own contemplations. “And all this has been done during your usual occupied days?”

The pair offered up their own confirmations to his words.

Captain Whitecape sighed. “Milady, you said you do not recall eating anything foul which could have caused your stomach sickness, yes?”

Davina hummed in agreement; all traces of her good mood gone as her hands clenched over her skirted knees. “No, nothing has changed in my eating habits. Is this bout of stomach sickness connected to our attempts? Are we…doing something wrong?”

Aymeric took one of Davina’s clenched hands into his own, gently rubbing his thumb over her whitening knuckles to ease her distress. “ _Is_ there something that can be done Captain? As far as other Healers and Midwives have explained, we are doing all that we can correctly.”

The Captain chuckled. “Worry not. Under normal circumstances I would insist for couples to increase their attempts. But perhaps the opposite hold true for the two of you. This could very well be a case of excessive strain. Adding such physical burden to your very busy lives may have led to undue stress to your bodies. This may in fact be impeding proper copulatory acceptance during acts of intimacy.”

He paused, contemplating how to specifically word his explanation. “Do keep in mind Milady, Milord, you both have lived most of your lives on the battlefield. As such, your bodies have healed many times over from prior injuries. Alas, there is a chance that neither of you are at the peak of physical health internally anymore. Tis possible there be an additional layer of emotional stress that would also increase bodily rejection. Take milady’s stomach sickness, I dare say I can confirm with much certainty it may in fact be a physical symptom of undue daily stress.”

The Chirugeoun Elezen smiled in reassurance. “May I suggest going on lengthy Holiday together? Take a bit of a physical and mental break from your norms. And perhaps reduce your attempts to solely trying in-between Mi’lady’s bleeds? You did once say they were sporadic, yes?”

Davina nodded as she gripped Aymeric’s hand tightly, her hidden anxieties taking hold. “Indeed, they are. Hence many a Healer’s persistence to make certain we attempt as much as we can.”

Captain Whitecape hummed. “Alas…Well, if such a strategy has failed thus far. Then perhaps this alternative just might do the trick. Once a bleed ends, count at least one to two weeks’ worth of suns and make…vigorous attempts then for at least a week or two after. Then cease to allow your bodies to rest and your bleed to come.”

He nodded to himself in assuredness. “Think of this not as a constant battle of endurance, but as a precise, strategic strike. Repeat this for at least a few bleeding cycles to see if this alternative works. And may I also suggest straining your bodies less during your day to day duties as well? Work a tad less, sleep more, continue to eat healthier as is both your wants to do…” At that the Captain gave Aymeric a meaningful look, very much familiar with his Commander’s penchant for Birch Syrup and other sweets.

Captain Whitecape continued. “The timing for conception can be unpredictable. The most any can do is ones best and to take care of yourselves until a quickening occurs. I do not doubt it may happen for you both someday, it may simply take time.”

Davina hand started to tremble, a thought occurring to her. Aymeric for his part gently loosened his hold and started to play with Davina’s fingers, keeping her as grounded as he was able. “…I…I once read there is a higher risk of miscarriage due to possible…damage caused to the body if women have children…too soon after reaching maturity…” She swallowed. “Is this true?”

Aymeric’s brows furrowed as he lifted Davina’s hand and kissed her fingers in reassurance, caring little to do so in front of the Captain. Aymeric dared not vocalize his thoughts on Fourchenault Leveilleur, lest he revealed to the world how much he truly despised the man for abusing his Dear one so. He knew all too well how strong of a hold trauma can have. And for all of Davina’s virtues and strengths as the Warrior of Light, Aymeric understood how far Fourchenault’s shadow had stretched over her life. He was quite proud of his wife for all of the strides she took in moving forward from her insecurities.

That horrid bond was Davina’s past, and their own bond is her future. Aymeric will make certain to keep it a happy and bright one.

Captain Whitecape sighed sadly. “There is some truth to it, yes. For some races, if the body has too little time to adjust to maturity, it can cause permanent internal scarring. Alas, there are even those whom become infertile due to permanent internal damage.” The Elezen chirugeoun’s smile returned to his visage. “I dare not say this is the case for you, Milady, considering you had your twins at 15 summers. Perhaps if you had them earlier in life…Do take such thoughts out of your mind and have faith. Regardless of your lifestyles, you are both young, quite healthy, and still within fertile years. I am certain tis only a matter of time.”

It was all Aymeric and Davina could do to agree.

…

The bonded pair chose to take a stroll together after their meeting with the chirugeoun. Both coming to a unison agreement to clear their minds before their tea together with Lord Edmont. Davina vaguely caught the sound of the wind as Aymeric escorted her through the snow-covered cobblestone streets of the Jeweled Crozier, her mood falling further with each step. As her hand rested against the crook of the Elezen's arm, she unconsciously squeezed the material of his coat due to nerves, her gaze roving listlessly over the passing stalls. Noticing Davina's blank gaze, Aymeric rested his own hand over hers and gently ran his thumb over her glove covered knuckles, gaining her attention.  
  
As her gaze rose to meet his quizzically, Aymeric lifted Davina's hand and kissed her fingers lightly. "You have something on your mind. Are you ailing? Or perhaps another bout of stomach sickness?"  
  
Davina shook her head, her despondent mood catching up to her. "No, none of that. Mayhap exhaustion." She sighed. "Mine apologies about...before. I fear I may have gone a tad too far during our appointment. I did not wish to embarrass you in front of Captain Whitecape. You are his superior, after all."  
  
Aymeric hummed with a small, reassuring smile. "Think nothing of it. Though I am indeed his superior, the good Captain has served the Temple Knights for longer than I have lived. Knowing him, he minded little. I am most certain you gave him something to laugh over after we left."  
  
The Au Ra nodded distractedly, her lips pursed as she huffed out an exhausted breath, her pace slowing. "If you are certain. Very well."  
  
The Elezen grew concerned upon noticing her slowed pace. He too steadied his own as he kept a close eye on her breathing and the minute shake of her limbs. Soon the pair reached the Last Vigil, greeting a few familiar faces as they walked passed the manor homes of the nobility. Seeing a free bench, Aymeric guided his wife to sit. Kneeling before her, the Lord Speaker took her hands into his own gentle hold, encompassing the gloved appendages in added warmth. Azure met celestine as snow fell in soft tuffs around them.  
  
The Elezen's brow furrowed in concern as he observed the Au Ra's near haggard appearance. "My Love, you look unwell. Please, tell me what ails you so..." Aymeric paused. "Is it to do with your enquiries from before? Dearest, whatever _he_ did to you is of no fault of your own."  
  
Davina sighed as she gave Aymeric a tired smile. She leaned forward and kissed his furrowed brow. "I know this...and yet moments such as these..." she nuzzled Aymeric's nose. "I cannot help but wonder as to the...extent of the damage inflicted. Even now, there are moments where I feel...pangs of discomfort."

Aymeric's nodded as he cupped her cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth, caring little as to the occasional scandalized whispers of passersby. "Davina...you promised to tell me if our intimacy hurts you. Know that all I wish is for your health and happiness, no matter mine own desires for a family with you. Please be fair with yourself and remain mindful of your limitations."  
  
Davina hummed, her smile uplifting a tad. "As gallant as ever. I promise Aymeric, my pangs do not occur during our intimacy. Your care afterwards makes it a certainty." Her gaze turned heated. "On contrare, I enjoy every minute of it. Even if we are a bit...overzealous of late in our attempts."  
  
He hummed in return, clawing onto her words with a deeper furrow of disapproval. "Davina..."  
  
She sighed again, her smile making way for a pout. "Aymeric. I swear I am fine. The last time I felt any discomfort to my abdominal muscles was during our last bout of training. And I made certain to inform you of it then."  
  
Davina's reassurances were not enough for the Elezen. Lifting her gloved hands, Aymeric kissed her fingers once again. "Perhaps we should do as Captain Whitecape suggests. Space out our attempts and take a small holiday." He smiled against her fingers, his gaze bejeweled and molten. "I am certain I am not the only one of us whom grows tired of the snow."  
  
The Au Ra's own eyes warmed as she kissed her husband's forehead once again, her senses prickling as she felt the occasional stares of other passersby. "Very well. Mayhap a... greener environment will do. Some place close enough to return were something to happen, but just far enough for us to leave our woes behind."  
  
Lifting his head, Aymeric nodded in agreement. "Perhaps the Black Shroud? You once said the Twelveswood was in full bloom come this season. Let us take in natures abundance together. What say you?"  
  
Davina's smile grew. "Indeed, perhaps a trek? Or a picnic? We should explore them thoroughly," she kissed his lips chastely, "as adventures should."  
  
The Elezen chuckled against his Dear One's lips, pecking them gently in return, secretly enjoying their public display of affection. "Then the matter is settled. Let us make arrangements for a holiday and enjoy it as thoroughly as we are able."  
  
Perhaps, the Elezen surmised, their display of unity will silence the naysayers once and for all over their difficulties in conceiving.  
  
It was one thing, in Aymeric's eyes, for they to whisper of him, for he was quite used to such treatment having dealt with it for his entire life. However, it was another matter entirely for his wife to become the target of vicious gossip mongering.  
  
 _She has suffered because of us and for us for far too long_.  
  
All Aymeric ever wished was for Davina to gain some sort of mental reprieve; to return the happiness she had given him ten-fold.

_And if it meant giving her the child she has always wanted, then so be it._

He could only hope her desires were genuine and as mutual as his own. He found it increasingly difficult to tell as of late if her fervent wish for a baby was simply her way of granting his own desires.  
  
 _Alas, I shall let her take the lead. Then I will know for certain._  
  
The Elezen peppered the Au Ra's face with kisses, causing her to giggle demurely. "Beloved, what's this all of a sudden?"  
  
He chuckled in return, his eyes alight as he continued to kiss her with a teasing grin. "Why, this is my way of exacting revenge for embarrassing me with the good Captain. Tis only prudent I should kiss you repeatedly, and most persistently, in public until your nose scrunches up and you giggle in that most adorable way that you do." Aymeric's grin grew roguish. "And should you snort thanks to ticklishness, then my revenge shall be complete."  
  
Davina laughed. "Heavens forfend and save my reputation. Whatever shall the world do if they were to discover that their Warrior of Light and Savior snorted like a piglet prepared for slaughter?"  
  
Aymeric shrugged. "Perhaps the world shall save itself from its own bloody troubles for once and leave you in peace. A heroic demeanor is quite a fragile thing to uphold. Just look at my men, hardly a shred of respect outside of regular decorum left within them thanks to your influence." He laughed. "You are a miracle worker, my Darling."  
  
The Au Ra cupped her husband's wandering face and peppered his own visage with kisses. She vaguely heard the sound of distant giggling.  
  
Perhaps their Fanclub has arrived to bear distant witness to their open affections?

Word always did spread fast in Ishgard.  
  
Davina smirked teasingly as her voice lowered. "Now look at what you have wrought? Our fans have now born witness to our _indecent_ and quite _embarrassing_ displays of affection. What do you have to say for yourself, _Ser_?"  
  
Aymeric kissed her lips with a loud smooch and a pop, his grin manic as he waggled his brows. "I regret nothing."  
  
She snorted, covering her mouth to muffle her guffaws.  
  
Alas, it would seem Aymeric succeeded in his revenge.

Taking a calming breath, he rested his forehead against her own as he patiently waited for Davina's humor to subside. At last he spoke, his voice a low hum. "My Dearest...promise me this before we make our way."  
  
Davina nuzzled her husband's nose, her eyes never leaving his. "Yes, my Love?"  
  
Aymeric's gaze grew lidded. "Once you are well, ready, and rested, I shall be waiting with open arms."  
  
He need not explain what he meant.  
  
The Au Ra's smile grew demure as she took a deep intake of crisp, cold air, breathing in her husband's soothing scent. "Very well, but on one condition."  
  
The Elezen nodded in agreement. "Name it, and it shall be done."  
  
Davina's smile morphed into a wicked smirk. "When the time comes, it shall be...my turn. Ishgard has invaded our fertile lands enough without reprisal."  
  
Aymeric mock sighed with a shake of his head. "Alas, I knew this day would come. Why, for Garlemald to be so _obscenely_ overt about their desires to conquer Ishgard. I know not what to say."  
  
His wife grinned. "For the sake of...peaceful negotiations, do say yes."  
  
The Lord Speaker kissed the top of his Lady's hand chivalrously. "If these are your terms for an amicable accord between nations, then so be it." Aymeric stood, carefully tugging Davina up with him from her seat as he steadied her. "Not that you needed to ask. Tis not as though we have yet switched places before."  
  
Davina chuckled as she took her place at her husband's side once more. Soon the bonded pair made their way toward Fortemps manor for tea. "Tis only polite to ask, Beloved. You do all the time. And it is most appreciated."  
  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics are from Final Fantasy XIV's song "Into the Edge."


	2. Swiftcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Next spell is cast immediately."

…

Taking Captain Whitecape’s suggestions to heart, Aymeric and Davina took an impromptu Holiday away from Ishgard. The couple travelled to the Twelveswood, leaving behind their day to day responsibilities and formalities for a miniature adventure of their own. The pair found their time thus far most enjoyable as they explored its fertile lands. Aymeric in particular found their excursions most fascinating and relaxing, taking to the change in scenery like a fish out of water. Nearly a few weeks into their trip, the pair wandered hand in hand as they traveled malms away from Little Solace for a private picnic under the expansive trees of the East Shroud.

As was their penchant during their trip, the couple dressed in simple day to day fair. Davina wore a celeste green spring dress, fastened by her dirndl bodice, along with black rose ribbon gloves, black far eastern boots, her Crystarium necklace, as well as her ever-present Dravanian earrings and bonding ring. Aymeric, for his part, left behind his Lord Commander’s chainmail’s in Ishgard. Much like Davina, he too wore equally sturdy, yet comfortable attire. Donning instead a royal blue bergsteiger's jacket and scarf, black falconers’ trousers, black jackboots, along with his own ever-present black ear cuff, crystalline earring and matching bonding ring. Indeed, were a stranger to find them, the individual would be hard-pressed to recognize the pair as the Warrior of Light and Lord Speaker of Ishgard.

It was not long until they reached a clearing with a river, which flowed from a waterfall. Distantly, malms beyond the trees, the pair could see the high spires of the Sanctuary of the Twelve. Taking in the sight, Aymeric hummed in approval, adjusting his bow and quiver as he put down their picnic basket. “This seems a good spot. Do you not agree?”

Davina nodded her consent, breathing in the vibrant scent of the evergreens and flowers. “Indeed, we are far from the fauna. And I doubt we shall have any interruptions from the enthralled Sylph.” She opened the picnic blanket she held, lowering it onto the grass-filled field. Once smoothed out, she knelt upon it and grinned up toward her husband. “Shall we?”

Aymeric grinned in return, joining his wife on the picnic blanket. Soon bells came and went as the couple partook in the meal they prepared together. Just as Davina and Aymeric ate their dessert, a light drizzle of rain fell upon them. Almost immediately, the pair packed up their picnic and blanket. Seeing no other recourse, Davina took Aymeric’s hand and led him to the nearest thicket of trees, finding themselves surrounded by overgrown foliage and flowers. Aymeric gazed up in fascination toward the thick branches and leaves, feeling not a drop of rain land upon them.

Taking in his surprised face, Davina giggled as she sat amongst the tall foliage and flowers. “Wonderful is it not? There are many spots much like this one throughout the Twelveswood. Thanks to the blessing of the Elementals and the abundance of aether, you will find many trees thick with life and leaves. So much so, they serve as the perfect canopy against sudden rainstorms such as this.”

As if on cue, the rain fell even harder with not a stray drop landing upon them, very much confirming her earlier statement. Aymeric met Davina’s eyes with a smile. “It never does cease to amaze how abundant the Twelveswood is with life. One could almost forget they too were impacted by the Calamity.” The Elezen sat before the Au Ra, taking in her warm smile and relaxed posture. Aymeric’s smile grew wider, taking one of Davina’s hands into his own as he basked in her glow of contentment. “Full glad am I to see you so happy. Indeed, it would seem Captain Whitecape had the right of it. An impromptu holiday was exactly what we needed.”

Davina hummed with a nod of agreement. “Very much so. I too am quite relieved to see _you_ so relaxed. Mayhap we should make a habit of these impromptu holiday’s? If time allows, that is.” It was then a thought occurred to her. “Sweet…what day is it?”

Aymeric tilted his head in slight confusion. “If I recall correctly, today is the 17th sun of this current moon. Do you have something of import to attend to today?”

Suddenly, Aymeric found himself on his back with Davina straddling his hips. The Elezen hardly had time to verbalize any form of question before he was assaulted with a passionate kiss. Out of habit, he held his wife closer, lifting himself into a sitting position with her still in his lap. Having none of that, Davina pressed him down with one palm against his chest. Parting at last from his lips, she used her teeth to pull off her glove from her free hand. Davina then deftly removed the fastenings of Aymeric’s jacket, her lips roving over his increasingly exposed skin. Still gloved, her other hand remained pressed against his chest, keeping Aymeric against the ground. Though his wife’s actions were far from unwelcome, Aymeric was still very much confused. Davina reared up once again and took his lips in a searing kiss that left Aymeric breathless.

He cleared his throat, catching Davina’s attention just as she pulled away from their kiss. “My Heart, as much as I appreciate the impromptu attention. May I ask what brought this on?”

Davina paused and stared down at Aymeric with wide eyes. Alas the look of shock lasted little, for she took the opportunity to pull off her other glove with her teeth and tossed it to the side, it landing alongside its twin. She massaged Aymeric’s now exposed chest, raking her nails against his skin teasingly. “Why today marks exactly two weeks since my last bleed." Her gaze grew possessive and heated. "Now with your permission, my inamorato, shall I continue my invasion?"

Aymeric’s own eyes grew wide as his brain shut down, her words sinking in.

It would seem no more needed to be said as he quickly reared up and took Davina’s lips in a deep kiss of his own. Aymeric pulled her closer against him, practically grinding their hips together as he successfully sat up this go around. Davina took that moment to divest him of his jacket and scarf completely. However, just as she reached for the fastenings of her bodice, Aymeric stilled her hands in his grip. He met her wide eyes with his own lustful gaze, before kissing her senseless once more. His lips roved over her own as he spoke, his voice breathless. “The bodice stays, I quite like it.”

Davina gave him a seductive smirk as she pushed Aymeric back down against the still very much dry earth. The thick foliage, blooming flowers, and the heavy rainfall served as an excellent cover for the bonded pair; successfully hiding them from the prying eyes and ears of the world. Davina straddled Aymeric’s hips once more, reaching under her skirt to unfasten his trousers. “By your leave, Lord Commander. However, I must insist…tis my turn to be on top.”

…

Distantly, beyond the idyllic little slice of the world, through the heavy rain and foliage, one could just barely catch the sounds of lovemaking. Alongside these muted tones of pleasure, small snippets of conversation could also be heard before they were engulfed once more by the rain.

A guttural masculine voice whispered. “My Heart.” A pause. “Did you plan this?”

A feminine gasp, followed by a throaty giggle. “Mayhap I did.” An uptick of breath. “Though, I hardly expected for our picnic,” a groan escaped. “To be so well timed. I did just get this bodice, after all.”

A dark chuckle was heard in reply to her words, followed by what could have been a flurry of sound caused by cloth. Cries of feminine pleasure punctuated the masculine voice’s every word. “The golden detailing is lovely. It accents the green well.” A groan escaped the speaker next. “Why,” he grunted. “This whole arrangement reminds me very much,” then gasped, “of that fantasy you once shared with me.”

There was an intake of breath, then a feminine hum in confirmation. “Alas. And here I thought the realization would-” a unison moan crescendoed, “would n-not come t-to you so s-soon.”

…

The rain continued to fall in rivets, drowning out all of natures sounds. And yet, were one to perk their ears just so, the sound of voices could be heard once again before they too were drowned out by the rain.

The masculine voice laughed, very much humored. His tone dropped an octave just as his feminine counterpart rose another. “You have outdone yourself.” The sound of movement increased. “After nearly three weeks of exploring natures abundance,” a louder cry of feminine pleasure punctuated his words, “I look forward to rediscovering the beauteous nature of your own abundant hills and climbs.”

The feminine voice gasped out a laugh. “To do that I must take off my bodice. Did you not say you liked it?”

Distantly, one could hear the unfastening of clasps and the sound of moving cloth. Followed by the barest sound of metal clinking against crystal. “I ask that your necklace remain. Its iridescent sheen accents your flushed skin most beautifully. Tis practically sinful how well it rest upon your ample bosom.”

There was a feminine hum, followed by shifting. “Sinful, you say? Then I pray that one as devout and as holy as you may show mercy upon my being. Good Ser, please excise this sin from my flesh with the great passions of your ardor." Her voice became breathless. "As you traverse the deepest...recesses...of my darkness with your great...blade of light...Please..." She practically purred. "...do strike true.”

There was a unison gasp, then a muffled moan before the masculine voice replied. “I am a mere...mortal compared to one as...Radiant as you. Alas, if one so pure and...divine were to ask it of me, then I shall...give myself to this righteous duty...most...readily.”

…

A few bells later, the sound of nature returned anew as the torrent of rain at last stopped. The rays of the setting sun peaked through the cloud-cover, landing on the tall foliage and flowers. If one looked just close enough, one would catch a peak of entwined bare legs and the tip of a swaying, scaled tail.

Things were quiet once more.

That is until the sound of nature was punctuated by the sound of ripping cloth.

A masculine voice cleared his throat awkwardly. “Ahem…apologies.”

The feminine voice sighed good-natured. “Well, so much for our new picnic blanket.”

Another rip was heard, followed by an indignant gasp from the masculine voice. “Must you? We may have been able to mend that blanket. Now it’s in tatters.”

The light tinkling of an impish giggle was his reply. “Worry not, we may find use for the scraps. Now then, where were we?”

…

It was not until the sun long since set, and the rain long since ceased, that the denizens of Little Solace caught sight of the bonded pair again. The couple entered the settlement hand in hand, Aymeric holding their picnic basket, and Davina free of any burdens.

A few keen observers vaguely wondered if the lack of blanket was simply their imagination.

As the pair made their way, Davina caught sight of the top of Aymeric’s head and suddenly laughed. She waved her husband closer, signaling him to bend forward to her level. Aymeric complied, quite confused. Davina raked her fingers through his raven curls, carefully untangling a small leaf from his strands. She twirled the leaf before his eyes, bursting out into a fit of giggles once more as she took in the perplexed look upon his visage. Aymeric dropped the picnic basket and pulled Davina closer to his broader form. He chuckled alongside her as he lifted her into his arms with a twirl, her celeste green skirt whirled dramatically with their spin. He supported her form with one arm around her waist and the other under her skirted thighs, forcing Davina to stabilize herself by wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

Aymeric hummed as he gazed up at Davina with a raised eyebrow, his tone teasing. “And whose fault is that, pray tell?”

Davina shrugged, carefully plucking a few more leaves from Aymeric’s hair. “I know naught. Mayhap one could blame the beauteous nature found within rediscovered hills and climbs.” She leaned down and kissed his nose lightly, her eyes bright. “Would you not say so, Beloved?”

The Elezen’s cheeks and pointed ears grew ruddy, grinning quite sheepishly at his wife. “Perhaps so. And what wonderous hills and climbs they were. I look forward to exploring them again.”

…

_Hades stared at his progeny from his seat opposite her in the gazebo, he took a long draught of his tea before placing it on its saucer over the table. He appeared rather bored; his tone quite droll as he adjusted his regal attire. “Oh how quant, a couples stroll through the woods.”_

_Davina huffed as she poked her great-grandsire forehead over the table, ignoring her own tea. “Must you sound so dull? It was quite romantic.” She smirked, her resemblance to the man before her uncanny. “And we most certainly had quite the bit of fun.”_

_The paragon snorted. “Ah, a girl of my own heart. You have quite the wicked streak to you, my little Hero.” Hades grinned. “Color me impressed. Especially when you tied that husband of yours down and had your way with him.”_

_The Au Ra balked. “You saw?! Why you little voyeur!”_

_Hades shrugged. “Saw? Heard? Tis all relative. Especially, when one coalesces amongst others in the great waters of the Lifestream. The senses tend to blur together. And I must say, I quite agree with that chirugeoun Captain’s assessment. Bravah and wow!” He waggled his brows for good measure as he wolf-whistled._

_Davina sunk into her seat, hiding her face into her hands in utter mortification. “Please no more. I fear I shall die of embarrassment.”_

_He guffawed. “Hardly. Were I a betting man, I would say you may kill yourself in the act before that happens.”_

_She shook her head. “As I said, I shall die of embarrassment.”_

_Hades said no more as he took another sip of his tea. “Not that I do not appreciate you popping in Apple. Alas, what is the occasion?”_

_Davina shrugged. “I suppose…I simply wished for your company.”_

_She need not say she found his support a comfort._

_Hades put down his tea cup, turning away in embarrassment. Rather touched by his little one’s sentiment. “I suppose…I can bear with a visit during my eternal rest…from time to time…”_

_He need not say he missed her presence. For she missed his too._

…

After a few more weeks of rest, the couple returned once more to the chill of Ishgard.

The expelling of corrupted light aether increased, even though Davina felt no different.

Finding the matter most odd, she paid a visit to the Rising Stones and inquired with G’raha and Y’shtola over the matter. Alas, much like Aymeric and Captain Whitecape, neither Archon found anything out of the ordinary.

One thing was certain, it would seem the couple’s labors continue to bear little fruit.

However, they would continue to try. Much to Aymeric's growing concern and hesitance.

…

_Davina found herself more and more at her great-grandsire’s side. Gaining a greater connection to the aethereal rift as she swam deeper into the Great Waters of the Lifestream, and into his safe arms._

_Though he would not say such aloud, Hades grew increasingly concerned for his Radiant One’s well-being. His dread growing in the deepest pit of his stomach after each visit._

_These days she hardly smiled anymore._

_After a bit of prodding, Hades discovered the morbid truth behind his progeny’s misery._

_Davina had not simply lost one or two pregnancies. She lost every single pregnancy she has had throughout these moons and she knew not why._

_And yet, his Sight may have born witness to the truth behind the matter._

_However, until he was certain, Hades would simply continue to comfort his Sweet Apple, and encourage her to continue her attempts at conception._

_Hades hated that this was all he could do._

…

More moons came and went, along with many bleeds and the expelling of corrupted light aether.

And with nothing to show for their continued efforts.

…

_Hades scoffed as he changed the page of his book. “How is it that you are not with child yet? You are most certainly fertile. You should have enquired with that Elezen Archon, not that Crystal Exarch and blind Sorceress.”_

_Davina sighed as she sat beside her Great-grandsire despondently. Her gaze roved over the many towering shelves of the Imperial Palace’s library. “I once spoke to Urianger and he found my aetherial balance normal. Hence why I chose to speak to G'raha and Y'shtola this go around. Though it is a sudden turn, G’raha knew not why our attempts at conceiving continue to fail. He was however greatly concerned over my recent expulsions of corrupted light aether.” She shook her head. “After looking into it, he has concluded that my soul is far from danger. Alas, he knew not if such corruption is in anyway related to my failed pregnancies.” Davina bit her lip, her eyes welling with tears. “And Y’shtola is the next best person to enquire into aetherical matters aside from Urianger. Alas, her knowledge helped just as little. I am hardly any closer to resolving this anomaly…”_

_The Paragon balked, attempting to sooth the Au Ra. “Well, tis not as if I wish to rush you. You have given me two great-great-grandchildren. And they are indeed…great.”_

_She sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Is that all you have to say about them?”_

_Hades shrugged as he put his book down. “They ARE great. I very much enjoy the boy’s wit, and the girl’s cheek.”_

_Davina stared, sniffling as she purged her lips. Her great-grandsire simply rolled his eyes. “Oh alright. I also have a bit of a soft spot for the boy’s political verbosity…and his gossip mongering. I also appreciate the girl’s bluntness…and her stabbiness.”_

_The Garlean Princess raised an eyebrow. “Stabbiness?”_

_Hades nodded, resolutely. “Stabbiness.”_

_Davina shook her head in exasperation. “At least you appreciate a few of their positive traits.” Her lips upturned in a small smile. “They are truly amazing and their futures are most bright indeed. Not a day passes without my wondering as to how such an unbelievable man and woman came from mine womb.” Her gaze fell upon her flat abdomen as she rested her hands against it. “Regardless of our own soured relations, Fourchenault and Louisoix raised Alphinaud and Alisaie well. Even after I was no longer of this Star, Fourchenault and the other Scions saw to their safe-keeping. And I am forever grateful for such care.”_

_The Paragon gently cupped his progeny’s cheek with a sad smile. “Alas, you belittle yourself far too much. Aye, you were not physically present during their fledgling youths. However, were it not for your guiding hand during their flowering maturity, I am most certain your children would not have grown into the very same man and woman you are proud to claim as your own.” Hades kissed Davina’s forehead. “And besides, though you were not by their side as they grew, your presence was most certainly with them throughout in spirit. Enriching their lives as only a parent ever could.”_

_The Au Ra frowned in confusion. “How are you so certain? They…do not speak much of their childhood, aside from what I already know that is. And I dare not impose upon them and inquire further.”_

_Her great-grandsire chuckled. “Did you truly think you were the only one of my progenies I witnessed grow up? I will have you know I have a veritable dynasty. It would not do to leave things to chance.”_

_Davina sighed. “Veritable. From my headcount, I and my children are the last of your dynasty.” Her gaze fell. “And alas, Aymeric may very well be the last of his if we fail to have a child of our own.”_

_Hades snorted. “How oddly short-cited of you to say so. If I did not know better, I would almost believe I were speaking to your father.”_

_Davina pulled away and stood, her long, black skirt swishing lightly with her movements as she walked toward the shelves. Opening one of the books she leafed through it slowly, shaking her head at the lack of answers within. “Yes, well. I am his daughter. Perhaps I took after him in my penchant for brooding.”_

_He snorted once more. “Clearly, do get out of that habit. This martyr complex is most exhausting. However does your husband put up with it?”_

_The Au Ra returned the book to its rightful place. She peaked over her shoulder, meeting Hades’ golden gaze. “By having a larger one. He continues to pretend our childbearing losses bother him little, and yet I know better.” She took a steadying breath, her guilt growing as she looked away. “He has every right to mourn them openly just as much as I. It is because I wish to make him happy that I desire this above all else.”_

_Hades picked up his own book, leafing through it once more. “And yet, is this something you want? It shall be you carrying the burden for a length, and going through the pain of bring the little one into the world.”_

_Davina’s gifted her great-grandsire a sad smile. “One would think it odd for a person of my...adventurous ilk to wish for a settled family. And yet, I asked for this many years ago before the Calamity...before he was Lord Commander...before I was the Warrior of Light." She sighed. "Sadly due to the war and circumstances of the time, we were unable to properly settle down to conceive a child of our own. Now however...after all that has happened to us...now that we have our hard earned peace and are at last settled...a family of our own, a home of our very own which we built together, and the normalcy of it all is something I have come to desire far more than anything I have ever desired in all my life."_

_Her smile grew sardonic. "Strange, is it not? Though adoption is a perfectly valid choice…I suppose a selfish part of me wishes to have living, breathing proof of our love to hold and protect in mine arms…”_

_The Paragon glanced her way once more from the corner of his eye. “Well then, lets have it. What has impeded you?”_

_Davina nervously played with her fingers, feeling very small under Hades’ gaze. Something the Paragon took great care in observing. “I know not…whenever a child comes…no matter all the effort...it just…dies…”_

_Hades contemplated Davina's words, mulling them over with care. “Then may I suggest taking something of a traditionally familial approach? Though this is indeed a strenuous time, you lot should enjoy the passion of the moment." He shrugged. "You have done the conquering once, perhaps it is his turn to do the same.”_

_The Paragon spoke with certainty, and yet he remained uncertain of his suggested plan. However, one thing was certain to his ancient gaze._

_…Her denseness may make things difficult for the pair._

_And for once Hades was not referring to someone’s lack of whit._

…

Overtime, Aymeric and Davina returned to their usual routine. Aymeric in his role as Lord Speaker, and Davina working alongside Francel, as well as the other crafters and artisans at the Firmament. Much like any other day, Aymeric was hard at work in the Congregation signing a multitude of sheafs. Just as he stretched in his seat, he heard a knock at the double doors. Recomposing himself, Aymeric sat up a tad straighter and organized the sheafs on his desk. Fully expecting Lord Artoriel for their scheduled meeting. “Enter.”

Aymeric was quite surprised to find Davina at the doorway instead, holding a basket of what he presumed was food. His wife smiled brightly as she entered, softly closing the door behind her, and locking it with a light click. Aymeric could not help but smile in return. “Well, this is a most pleasant surprise. Are you done early today?”

Davina nodded, her smile growing as she moved to stand beside Aymeric’s seat. “Oh yes. Things are moving apace, and a few of the other warriors of light arrived just this morning to offer their own assistance.” She placed the basket on the floor. “Today’s advancements were quite promising, and it is very likely I may have frequent early days.” Davina tilted her head curiously. “And what of your day? I hope I did not interrupt anything too important with my arrival. Do you have time to spare for a meal?”

The Elezen gingerly took the Au Ra’s hands into his own, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs affectionately. “Much and more. My final meeting for the day is with Lord Artoriel, and he should arrive in mere moments. I do beg your pardon my Love, especially after you took such great lengths to see to my needs. But, if such does not trouble you, perhaps we can partake in our meal afterwards? If all goes accordingly, I hope to return home early with you.” Aymeric lifted her hands and kissed her fingers gently, his lips just grazing Davina's eternal ring, it glinting along with his in the light. “I too accomplished much today, and ahead of schedule at that.”

Davina's smile grew brighter. “That is wonderful to hear. Alas, your meeting may start later than expected. I came across Artoriel on my way here, and he sends his apologies. Unfortunately, something quite pressing came up with one of House Fortemp’s traders that he must attend to post-haste.” She shrugged. “He dared not cancel, but he did mention the possibility of it taking a few bells.”

Aymeric hummed. “I see. Very well, I shall send a missive to House Fortemp after our meal. He and I can sojourn in my study. Perhaps we should invite him to stay for dinner?”

His wife nodded in agreement. “Oh yes, and mayhap he can remain for a spot of tea afterwards? Tis always a pleasure to have Artoriel visit, even if it is on official business for the House of Lords.”

Aymeric stood with a resolute nod and a widening grin. “Excellent, now that that is settled. Shall we eat? I am quite famished. I fear I may devour our meal.”

Davina hummed in agreement as a thought occurred to her.

_He does have freedom now and who knows how much time his meeting with Artoriel shall take?...Aymeric did speak of this once..._

As the Au Ra coaxed her husband back down on his seat, she then sat on his lap, straddling either side of Aymeric's hips as she wrapped her arms around his armored covered shoulders. "Mine apologies for my abruptness, Beloved. For I truly came to bring you your meal and partake in food." She shook her head, her gaze full of focus and intent. "I do not wish to proceed with what I wish to do without your consent. As such, please stop me if my actions cross too far into the realm of impropriety. Alas, tis time once again, and though we can wait until tonight, I dare not distract you with such thoughts during your meeting with Artoriel." The Warrior of Light then stole a kiss from the unsuspecting Lord Speaker, causing Aymeric to gasp in surprise giving Davina entry. Her lips then made a hot trail over the angle of his jaw, toward his pointed ear, lavishing the appendage with affection. Her words growing soft as they landed against his skin. "So I propose, we take action now and not later. What say you?"

Aymeric released a puff of a breath. “Love, this was not quite the devouring I had in mind.” The Elezen choked on his words once Davina kissed _that_ particular spot under his lobe he enjoyed. Alas, his brain still worked quite well, comprehension dawning upon him. “I..Is it… _that_ day already? Has it been so long since…your last bleed?”

Davina hummed in agreement, going so far as to do _that_ thing with her tongue he enjoyed even more. Aymeric released a throaty chuckle, his hands resting on Davina’s hips to hold her steady. “Here? In my chambers?” A chocked gasp escaped him next once Davina grazed her teeth against his lobe in _that_ way he enjoyed a bit too much, if he were honest with himself. “What if someone walks in?”

A puff of warm breath hit Aymeric’s ear, causing him to shutter and grip Davina even closer. Her whispers fell upon his ear lobe like a seductive caress, driving him absolutely mad with want. “I informed Lucia to make certain none disturbed us during our meal. Since your work is done, she minded little.” She then sucked on his lobe, her tongue tracing its pointed tip in _that_ way which drove him to oblivion. A strangled breath escaped Aymeric throat in response. “Alas, my Lord husband. By your leave, I believe it prudent for us to hold a... _meeting_ of our own now that opportunity strikes.”

Davina blew gently against his ear, causing they and other places to twitch to life, the Elezen's inner embers quickly grew to a fire. “Tis only fair I bring your fantasy to life, after you so kindly indulged mine own during our holiday.” The Au Ra’s fingers made their way through Aymeric’s raven hair, massaging his scalp with practiced ease as she continued to lavish his ear. His black cuff long since grew warm as he felt the heat of the metal like a brand against his skin. “I already locked the lift to this floor. And I locked your doors upon entering the chambers for a bit of privacy for our meal.”

Her voice grew softer and deeper, darker and velvet, devoted and possessive in equal measure. “You. Are. Mine.”

_By the Fury!_

Aymeric sucked in a breath, his own voice rough. “Since this is my fantasy you wish to indulge. Do excuse me.” He suddenly lifted Davina up by her hips in a vice-grip, cleared his desk with a single swipe of his free arm, and laid her down on her back. Using his broader frame, Aymeric trapped his petite wife between him and the dark chestnut wood of the large desk. His azure eyes sharp and bright with unhindered love and lust as he absorbed the delicacy before him. Noting as her skirt rode up she wore those thigh boots which emphasized her legs most deliciously. Aymeric’s eyes grew dark as he licked his lips, causing Davina to shutter as her own gaze became lidded with want as her husband spoke. “As I said, I am quite famished. And I look forward to devouring my... _meal_ most completely.”

Aymeric started with Davina’s lips, leaving her breathless and her buds quite a lovely shade of red in his wake. The Elezen’s lips made a path over the ridges and curves of the Au Ra’s sensitive horns, causing his wife to gasp. “Remember, just as I am yours.” The Lord Speaker's voice became throaty, encompassing the Warrior of Light in a rumbled wave which sent another shiver up her spine, devoted and possessive in equal measure. “You. Are. Mine.”

…

After a few bells, Aymeric was certain he would never look at his desk the same way again...

Nor his chair…

Nor the stone wall over yonder...

Nor the chamber's mantle…

…Nor the furred rug before the fireplace.

Aymeric escorted Davina out of the Congregation in a bridal carry. The Elezen appeared quite proud of himself as his Dear one rested comfortably in his arms, humming a small tune to herself. * As far as any onlookers were concerned, she simply sprained her ankle as she made her way up the lift earlier. None need know the truth behind her limp.

Aymeric was simply grateful he did not harm his Dear One in the process. He was quite surprised as to Davina's lack of decorum in initiating intimacy in such a setting. Not to mention his acquiescence, his own lack of qualms, and his rather _ravenous_ nature in having her at his mercy.

_Halone help me. And bless my Lady for the musculature of her shapely legs._

Certainly Aymeric _did_ mention this fantasy, once, to Davina during a shared bath as he massaged her abdomen in an attempt to be rid of any spasms and formed knots. But such was uttered _years_ ago! And he did so in response to her own demure admittance of her own intimate fantasies of a private trek through the woods leading to... _more_. Back then, the Elezen surmised it would not due to be dishonest in turn, especially not after they're shared intimacies mere moments before their bath.

Aymeric vividly recalled that moment quite well as his adam's apple bobbed in a small swallow. His mind fell deep into memory as he remembered the strength of Davina's legs then too. How her calves quivered, spasmed and _squeezed_ around his head and neck as he held her body up against the pillows and bedframe in their private bed chambers, as if the Au Ra weighed nothing to him. Her fingers seeking near nerveless purchase as they gripped his raven strands, broad shoulders, and even scratched down his back. The Elezen could still hear the sweet sound of her unfettered cries, full of wanton pleasure, reverberate against his ears in a crescendo of beautiful music. All as he lavished his Dear One in devoted attention. The Elezen could still feel the arch of the Au Ra's spine against the pads of his fingers, taut like the prepared string of an archers trusty bow. Her scaled tail curled around his muscular arm, keeping Aymeric in place as his warm tongue explored and pierced the slick velvet of her... _ahem_.

The Lord Speaker supposed his Dear One was _not_ wrong in her earlier declaration. They _did_ make her fantasy a reality during their recent holiday. The Elezen could surmise it would be his turn someday, tis only fair.

The more he thought on it, the more Aymeric grew most grateful he had the forethought to close the inkwells before his thorough devouring, and enjoyment, of his most succulent _meal_.

As they made their exit, the Elezen grew quite red at the thought of it all. The recent memories of their copulations chose that moment to invade his thoughts in a far too vivid, and far too indecent, ways for such an open forum to witness. Sensing his... _growing_ discomfort, the Au Ra in his arms giggled at his expense and pecked his cheek. Needing no words exchanged to understand how far her husband's thoughts succumbed to rumination and memory.

_How is it she could cause me to succumb to baser instincts through the most...simplest of means?_

As Davina's growing giggles met his ears once more, Aymeric could not help but chuckle in return as his nose nuzzled her own with an ever growing smile.

The answer came forthwith, and it was just as simple as his wife's methods.

_Tis because I love her._

Upon catching sight of Davina's own adoring gaze, Aymeric surmised the feelings were very much mutual.

…

_“His work chambers? Truly? To think you lot actually enjoyed that?” Hades laughed, his voice echoing against the vastness of the Throne room. “Now that’s more like a Galvus! You have quite the manipulative little streak in you my Dear, just like your Pop-Pop.”_

_Davina sighed as she fell back against her seat on the Garlean throne, allowing her great-grandsire to poke her cheek. “Yes well, tis only fair. He was kind enough to humor mine own fantasies.”_

_Hades snorted. “I would not call what he did as ‘humor.’ Hythlodaeus clearly enjoyed it most mutually. Alas, one tends to find that men with positions of power do enjoy the occasional subjugation. And you are no different than he in that regard. He most certainly did a number on you.”_

_She huffed. “See…the more you say such things, the more I doubt you were not in fact peeking like a voyeur.”_

_The Paragon poked her nose before leaning forward and kissing it lightly, tutting his great grand-daughter with a wag of his pointer finger. “Not seeing, hearing.” He smirked viciously. “You and your Aymeric remind me much of myself and your great-grandmother.” His gaze turned lustful, “she could conquer mine own lands any day.”_

_Davina scrunched up her nose. “Must you?”_

_Hades shrugged. “I am not the one failing to leave room for the Fury dear.” He then kissed her forehead before sauntering away with a lackadaisical wave. “And tis a good thing you did not, for I am sure success is just around the corner.”_

_The Au Ra raised an eyebrow as she watched her great-grandsire depart. She then huffed in confusion as she leaned back against the backrest of the Garlean throne,_ _contemplating the growing shadows of the echoing room._

…

Another moon came and went.

With it, a missed bleed and renewed hope.

Davina’s mood swelled, and her expelling of corrupted light aether seemed to cease, much to Aymeric's relief.

…

…

…

Alas, that hope was quickly dashed not a few weeks later, as so many times before.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave room for the Fury!
> 
> *If anyone was curious, Davina hummed the Final Fantasy Victory theme.
> 
> Here is the ensemble Davina wore in the Black Shroud, please see below:  
> [Dirndl Adventures](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPHjNAlWqY-ApH53Je-HlyPIpBSSOtfHSNHfVCqCFqdP4Zqf5sY7seZhPqPLJhQyQ?key=Sm9Cd043MVA2R2tIc2c2bHZhRzl0S0RJdm8wV3V3)
> 
> Here is her ensemble during her "Meeting" with Aymeric:  
> [Wifely Congregation](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPV7C2HyOmLOstm34PPnyr6OK6eSyk5Q7SnMx5PBZuKkDnQ9dAiJAmdAf8UFaEQ4w?key=V1lRSXFaZGlheGI5ZWVTNTBmQmlfWFJtVDF1ZUhB)
> 
>   
> If anyone is interested on how these glamours were made, I would be happy to verify that with the Davina Celeste player ^.^


	3. Repose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Afflicts target with Sleep."

This would mark the 7th soul lost to them…

Davina knew not how to tell Aymeric as she sat alone on a bench, near the fountain located at the New Nest. Her mind a torrential downpour of thoughts.

Though she knew not _how_ to tell him, she did _try_ , just that early afternoon.

_Alas, how can I face him now after all of that?_

…

Unlike any of their prior check-ups, Davina insisted on going alone. Why occupy Aymeric’s busy day? It was just a regular exam by Captain Whitecape. One must look into the baby’s progress, after all.

 _“What could possibly go wrong?”_ she had said at the time.

Alas, _everything_ could go wrong.

She could still hear the good Captain’s prognosis, his words echoing like a funeral dirge.

_“Mi’lady…please forgive me…it would seem your babe's heart has grown still. I no longer sense life within.”_

Upon learning of the bad news, Davina’s heart dropped. Numbly she requested the expungement draught to take immediately. Captain Whitecape complied, agreeing that doing so now would reduce any complications caused by the dead fetus for the _future_.

_“It shant be long before you can try again, Mi'lady. You and Mi’lord have my condolences.”_

She grew tired of hearing those words.

Taking the draught seemed almost habitual to Davina with how often she lost pregnancies, though the thought did little to alleviate her woes. However, this time the draught was far from needed. Just as she would consume it, Davina grew ill. Feeling the bile rise in her throat, the Au Ra rushed to the Healer’s Ward washroom. Just as she arrived, she violently expelled corrupted light aether into the porcelain bowl, along with her usual stomach sickness.

It was then Davina understood the truth. Y’shtola’s words coming to mind as her realization settled.

“ _Nothing seems out of the ordinary with your aether, tis as it always has been since our return to the Source. Full of radiance, and dense with profusive light. And yet, I do sense…opposition deep within you. As if your form did battle against a corrupting source. Though I know not the source that your aether rejects. Nonetheless, do continue to take care.”_

Her eyes welled, filling with unshed tears as she flushed the expelled sickness.

_Could it be...is my body rejecting…?_

_What if…what if my light killed whatever life took hold within?_

_…I truly am monstrous…_

Feeling quite numb, Davina made for a sedated exit. Dying a little more inside after every passing moment. In an attempt to center herself, she returned to the manor and prepared a meal for her and Aymeric to share. Her thoughts whirring unabated with the intonations she believed to have long since buried.

~~_"Goodness have you seen the Princess? Why she is nothing like her brother. I suppose one of them had to take after their...mother."_ ~~

_Is it...wrong for me to look like mother? Zeze looks like father, and that seems well._

~~_"Indeed, tis a shame truly. I understand little as to why his Radiance would show such affection toward such a malformed half-breed."_ ~~

_...malformed? Is that...bad?_

~~_"Most certainly, especially when he has perfectly good, Garlean Princes' at his beck and call. Quite preposterous."_ ~~

_Now that they mention it, why would Pop-pop care for me so?_

_Should I...ask him?_

...

~~_"Make no mistake, your Highness. This is simply a union of convenience. Nothing more."_ ~~

_Nothing more?...I see...he truly loved her...thus is well...mayhap we can strike a friendship?...I never had a friend before._

_And yet...I know not what to say to make it better._

...

_" ~~Try to bare it a little longer, Dear Girl. Your silence is most appreciated."~~_

_But he snubbed me before them all! Made a fool of me again and again!...he has...harmed me. Why must I remain silent?_

~~_"I am certain my son will come around, he will move on from her eventually. I am certain your union will blossom once you and he matures."_ ~~

_Is that why Fourchenault dislikes me?...I never asked for this, asked for him...Is...becoming an adult all that is needed for our bond to improve?_

_...Mayhap it is best I remain silent..._

...

~~_"Oh how I pity the poor boy."_ ~~

_Pity? They pity him?...Did I...do something wrong? Is that why he hates me?_

~~_"Now, now. Theirs is a political alliance, a perfectly valid union. Certainly she is quite the catch, and her fairness blossoms by the day."_ ~~

_Validity does not make it right. Is it right to be so...so miserable?_

~~_"And yet, for such an eligible heir to be stuck with a Garlean Savage. Tis truly a waste, especially considering how...subpar she is in comparison to his own graces."_ ~~

_...am I truly so much lesser than he?...If I am truly so subpar...Mayhap such is the reason why I was sent away..._

_I should...say nothing of this, lest it cause trouble..._

...

_~~"Hah?! Is that what you believe? You Garlean's truly are full of yourselves."~~ _

_...stop..._

_~~"All you are is a broodmare"~~ _

_Please stop...it hurts...everything hurts..._

~~_"A monstrous little savage!"_ ~~

_STOP!_

_" ~~whose only worth to us and to your people are to issue heirs!"~~_

_...why won't he listen?_

...

_Gods it hurts!_

_I called out and yet, no one would listen._

_...I am alone..._

_Breath..._

_Push..._

_...breath..._

_Seven Hells, this is agony!_

_By the Twelve please! If there are truly Gods, please!_

_Let me bring my child safely into this world!_

_... ... ..._

_...not one...but two..._

_....by the gods...they are beautiful..._

_"...we...we may be alone...and bereft by all others...but know this...you are mine...just as I am yours...heart...body...and soul...my dearest Alphinaud...my dearest Alisaie..."_

_How ever...did I bring forth such beautiful beings...?_

_...Mayhap...I need not remain silent...not with them...not if my voice can sooth them so..._

...

~~_"What say you all?"_ ~~

_Don't you dare...not after you excised me from your household..._

~~_"Her people have declared her dead, and now they come to our shores."_ ~~

_Not after you impregnated me...not after you wanted nothing to do with them._

~~_"Now she asks for amnesty for those whom ran away, when it is they whom err'ed?"_ ~~

_Don't you dare! My people deserve salvation!_

~~_"Very well, let us grant this request. And yet, my honorable fellows. If it be the Garlean's this...commoner fears, then we shall unburden her."_ ~~

_No....not that._

~~_"After all, she is only 15 summers. Still a child in our laws, and now newly a parent. She is most certainly far from ready for parenthood and its burdens."_ ~~

_Anything but that!_

~~_"Allow me to take the responsibility I should have accepted long ago. They are my children as well. And as the parent of legal age, tis my duty."_ ~~

_My little ones are all I have!_

~~_"I shall reinstate my children back into my household. Where they shall be raised. After all, they are Sharlayan born, regardless of their royal Garlean blood."_ ~~

_Don't take Alphy and Ali away from me!_

~~_"If they come with us to the Motherland, they shall be far away from the Garlean's Savage influences. Far from the dangers of Eorzea's many wars. Our people shall hold the future of their Empire in our hands, where they may someday bring enlightenment to the world!"_ ~~

_...I asked for their safety...I asked for amnesty...but not this...not for you to take them..._

~~_"Very well. All in favor of Lord Leveilleur's and Her Highness' proposal?"_ ~~

_Please...this is not what I asked!_

_" ~~Aye!"~~_

_NO!_

~~_"All oppose?"_ ~~

_PLEASE!_

~~_"Very well, Lord Leveilleur. We grant you guardianship of the children in accordance to our laws, liberating the young Princess of the burden. Your Highness, henceforth, we recognize your renunciation of your title in exchange for the safety of the Garlean war refugees in our voyage. And as such, we of the Forum shall no longer recognize your title, nor your status as an Imperial Princess of Garlemald. You may live freely as an exiled citizen of Sharlayan upon these lands. In exchange for your remaining in Eorzea soil, your issues will gain safe refuge forthwith in our exodus and will henceforth regain their former family lineages."_ ~~

_Why does no one ever listen?_

...

~~_"Did you truly believe the Forum would be so foolish as to leave such vital political pawns in your hands? Worry not, I shall keep MY son and MY daughter safe. Where they shall remain far away from you...you monstrous, deformed half-breed...you whom are most unworthy of the title of Princess...and of the title of mother...a savage until the very end...you were never meant for motherhood...you brought this upon yourself."_ ~~

_I see...no one ever listens...because no one wishes to listen..._

...

Suddenly Davina hissed in pain. Gazing down at her hand, she realized she pricked herself with the kitchen knife. With a soft sigh, she staunched the bleeding and healed the pinprick wound.

_...Alas...now I lost another...just as I lost they so long ago..._

Centering herself, the Au Ra mustered any shred of courage she had left within her shaken being. Noting the time on the nearby chronometer, Davina finished fixing the meal basket, and left the manor. Hoping to catch Aymeric on a break of sorts to inform him of that mornings upset.

_In retrospect, perhaps I should have waited until he returned home._

Davina soon made her way to the Congregation, carrying a basket with their prepared meal and a basket of treats for the Knights. Lucia nodded toward the Au Ra in greeting, informing Davina that Aymeric was in the middle of a meeting but should finish soon. Taking a cleansing breath, the Au Ra thanked the Garlean and made her way up the elevator which lead to the Lord Commander’s chambers. It was through the closed doors Davina heard the snippets of conversation. She could only assume her husband was entertaining one of the many members of the House of Lords.

“My Lord I have heard you and your wife have been trying to conceive a child. Yes?”

There was a pause before Davina picked up the sound of Aymeric’s familiar cadence. “Indeed, we have.”

The other male voice continued. “And I have also heard you have done so with little success. A shame truly.”

She could practically see Aymeric taking a patient breath in her mind’s eye. “Though it may be too soon to say. My Lady wife may already be with child.”

His guest seemed undeterred. “That is all well and good My Lord. But what will happen if she were to lose this one as with all the others.”

There was an awkward pause before Aymeric replied, his tone tightly controlled. “I beg your pardon?”

The latter plowed on. “There have been…rumors…and I have it in good knowledge your Lady wife may be unable to give you children of your own blood. May I suggest…an alternative?”

Davina took a step back from the closed door, gripping the basket of food tight as her mind whirred. Her eyes grew wide in horror at what she was hearing.

_Was that Noble suggesting for Aymeric to…?_

She distantly heard her husband’s voice, his words cutting through her trepidation. Alas, the pit in her stomach grew. “Ah yes, well we have considered the possibility of adoption. However, we shall act upon it only if all else fails.”

The Noble brought it all to the fore. “Indeed. However, that is not the… _alternative_ I have in mind. For you see my Lord. If you will pardon my forwardness, my youngest daughter is of fertile age. Perhaps we can come to some sort of…arrangement? My house would be most honored to bear the child of our most esteemed Lord Speaker of Ishgard.”

Davina had heard enough. She knew not how she kept her composer, but she distanced herself from the Lord Commander’s closed chambers. Once far away enough, Davina rushed down the elevator, gave Lucia Aymeric’s meal basket, and left the Congregation with a mumbled goodbye.

Her heart broke with every step she took.

_He would not consider such proposition. Would he?_

_And yet, its timing…_

She was at a loss after overhearing such a proposal. Davina knew Aymeric wished for a child with all his heart. Logically, she also knew he would not consider such an offer, even in his most desperate hour. Her husband would _never_ betray her in such a way…

_And yet…_

_And yet…so many have before_ …

Though it be irrational, Davina could not help but marvel at the irony of it all.

_Long ago, I was cast out of the Leveilleur household once I bore them heirs._

_Mayhap now I will be cast out due to my inability to have any._

_To be so deformed as to fail so utterly._

…

Alas, this was the looping journey her thoughts took for the rest of the afternoon. Over and over again, without ceasing. Still her spiral turned into a maelstrom. Even long after Davina’s path lead her to the New Nest in the Firmament.

_Was I not careful enough?_

_Did I overexert myself?_

_Did I not eat well?_

_Mayhap I failed to sleep as I should?_

_…Or mayhap it was simply not…meant to be_.

Surely, something _must_ be wrong with her body for her aether to kill her unborn child. Beridding and expelling them as an Esuna would a poison.

 _Alas_ … _I am the poison_ …

_For us to lose so many…_

Davina could not bear the weight of tragedy any longer. Her heart shattered each and every time.

_Was it so wrong to wish for some sliver of happiness? To have some sliver of normalcy for ourselves?_

_...to have a second chance at raising a child..._

And then there was Aymeric.

Davina's guilt ate at her at the thought.

_How much longer must I bear witness to Aymeric’s holding fast to his own sadness? All to remain strong for me?_

_For truly my husband is oh so warm, oh so loving, and oh so kind._

Davina knew he would be a most wonderous father.

He _deserved_ to have this. _After all he has suffered at the hands of his own father...after all life has put him through..._

_...after all I put him through...he has long since earned this opportunity for a family of his own._

_Alas…I failed to do just that…I failed to bring his desires to life, just as he done for me so many times before._

It was then the sound of childish laughter reached Davina’s ears. Peering toward the fountain from her seat, she caught sight of a few children playing near its waters along with a young dragonet. Davina vaguely recognized the young ones, their families only recently moved to the New Nest. Upon catching her gaze, they waved and greeted the Warrior of Light with open enthusiasm. Davina’s eyes grew wide, her gaze increasingly saddened as she gave a hesitant wave in return, feeling her lips quiver as she tried to give the children a smile.

No, she will not cry. _Not in front of these sweet children._

As if the seventh hell were on her heel, Davina moved away from the increasingly crowded sitting area. Feeling her breath come up short. Her legs carried her to the New Nest’s view point, and a spot where she could be alone at last. Alas, her thoughts returned as if on loop from before. Cycling between her spiraling disposition and to the sound of the children’s sweet laughter.

Bells came and went as she simply stood there, her gaze taking in the barren snow-covered mountains.

She felt as barren as the landscape.

As if hearing her thoughts, it began to gently snow. Feeling quite numb, Davina hugged herself, her eyes falling upon the dais.

The Au Ra felt light-headed, her tears falling unbidden as oxygen grew scarce. The world felt smaller and smaller, as if it would crush her where she stood. She soon found herself unable to catch her breath.

_How Ironic. I rejoined with Ardbert to save myself from becoming an Eater…and yet, I found a way to devour the innocent…_

It was all far too much to take.

_Fourchenault was right...I am not meant for motherhood..._

_...everyone was right...I am a deformed half-breed unworthy of happiness...a monster whom devours her own children..._

At last, her world crumbled.

Distantly, Davina heard a familiar voice approach from behind as her ears started to ring. “Ah My Heart, there you are. Lucia informed me of your visit to the Congregation. Is aught amiss?”

That was the last thing Davina heard.

For it was then her world grew dark as she fainted. Her form crumpling atop the dais in a heap.

“DAVINA!”

…

_Hades felt the shift happen in an instant. As he coalesced through the Great Waters of the Lifestream, he felt himself drift, as if whatever tethered him to the Source released its hold._

_It was then the Paragon understood; Davina was no longer keeping him tethered._

_Panicked, Hades did all within his limited power to reach out. Doing whatever he could to latch onto something solid, lest he lose himself to the Great Flow. At last, he caught the sensation of something familiar. Curiously, that presence seemed to sense the Paragon in turn. Feeling the prodding, Hades reached out, expecting it to be Davina._

_He touched…someone…_

_Hades’ eyes grew wide, recognizing exactly who it was._

_And it most certainly was NOT his Radiant One._

_Alas, beggars cannot be choosers._

_Hades shall have his answers, one way or another._

…

It was moments such as these Aymeric wished he had the power of the Echo. Though his insight into matters of the Lifestream were impressive, even the deepest of insights could scarcely prepare him for what was to come. For the life of him, Aymeric could not quite shake off his ever-growing feeling of dread as he took note of Davina’s radiance. It was sickly, yet all encompassing. Alas, the days passed without incident as the couple continued to deal with their usual responsibilities; taking extra care now that Davina was expecting.

Today felt different.

For it came with a clawing fear and an instinctual spike of adrenaline one would have when facing a terrible foe. As Aymeric embraced Davina close and kissed her good morning, he knew not why those feelings worsened. However, what he did know was that his instincts practically screamed at him to remain by his wife's side. Aymeric was certain something horrible would happen. Even more so once he realized how truly blinding Davina’s radiance seemed, now more than ever.

Upon closer inspection, he realized the inner light of her soul appeared as if it were combating an external force.

_It looked much like those times when we lost…_

No, Aymeric decided, he shan’t contemplate such a thing. His Dear One's soul was too dense to be certain of _that_ possibility. Like any other, Davina’s soul glowed and dimmed along with her shifting mood. Were it not for Captain Whitcape’s confirmation, neither would have ever known Davina was pregnant.

And yet, Aymeric knew all too well his Sight proved accurate all of those times before.

Each time a pregnancy was lost, Davina’s soul would glow. Her aether would encroach her with an encompassing gleam, as if fighting against a foreign force. Something Y’shtola confirmed with her own aethereal senses, though none understood its significance at the time. As if Davina's radiance reacted to the absence of the life that should be growing within, it would later dim and remain muted along with her mood.

Alas, it happened often enough. Aymeric was certain it be no mere coincidence.

_By Halone, I hope I am wrong._

He could not bear to witness his Dear One fall into such desolation again. Could not bear to witness as she blamed herself for things outside of their control.

…Could not bear the burden of his own heart break as hope was lost once again.

Regardless of his protestations, Davina was most insistent Aymeric go about his daily duties as she went to the chirugeoun alone. She kissed Aymeric’s lips affectionately as they parted, her words like a funeral dirge in his ear.

_“What could possibly go wrong?”_

Aymeric did not have the heart to reply.

…

As Davina bid, Aymeric went straight to the Congregation of the Knight’s Most Heavenly to deal with daily matters. As the bells ticked by, his dread seemed to ease. So much so, he half expected a happy Davina to enter his chambers with her customary basket of food in hand along with good news from Captain Whitecape. To his surprise, his sweet wife never showed. He instead had to contend with a member of the House of Lords and his... _proposition_.

Aymeric knew not what possessed him at that very moment. However, he allowed his righteous fury to take hold. Halone help him, the Elezen tried to remain cordial after his visitor’s growing insults.

Alas, he could hold back no longer. Aymeric stood from his seat, quite vexed before the smug man, his azure orbs flashing and cold.

At that point, the Lord Speaker only half-heard the older Elezen’s words. “…Perhaps we can come to some sort of…arrangement? My house would be most honored to bear the child of our most esteemed Lord Speaker of Ishgard.”

In retrospect, Aymeric could have intoned a polite _thank you, but no_.

Perhaps he could have even eloquently stated his offense, and dismissed the man outright as well.

No, Aymeric instead did something only his late mother, Audree de Borel, would have done.

He decked him.

He decked him with a right hook so hard, Aymeric was certain he would have made a Pugilist, and his dear late mumsy, very proud. That same part of Aymeric, very much unashamed at defending his Dearest Lady's honor, was most certain he felt his fist dislocate the infuriating man’s jaw and break his nose.

Was it the most appropriate action? Perhaps not. But it was most certainly _satisfying_ as Aymeric bore witness to the presumptuous man fall flat on his back with a bang. A bang so loud in fact, it caused Lucia to barge into his office chambers with a basket in one hand, and a sword in the other.

In what felt like an outer body experience, Aymeric finally spoke. His voice the epitome of Halone’s glacial might. “Dishonor my Wife again, and I will end you. Make no mistake, not even a trial by combat, nor Halone herself will save you from mine own righteous fury. Get. Out.”

The fallen Elezen scrambled quickly off the floor and rushed out the door, with hardly a parting word otherwise.

Taking a deep, calming breath through his nose, Aymeric turned to addressed Lucia at last. “I know not if you heard any of _that._ But if you would be so kind Lucia, find out his source of information. I wish to learn whom deemed mine and mine wife’s childbearing struggles the _perfect_ topic of conversation.”

Lucia raised an eyebrow. “Defamating rumors, I presume?”

The Lord Speaker rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Worse, detailed facts. I only know of a few Healers whom would be privy to such information.” His frown deepened. “Truly, this is a betrayal of our trust, and she has been through enough betrayal to last a lifetime.” Aymeric paused to take another cleansing breath. “Question Captain Whitecape as well. Though I have my doubts as to his involvement, it shan’t hurt to be thorough. However, do be polite about it.”

His Second Commander bowed briefly, before offering him the basket. “Alas, the reason behind Mi’lady’s sudden departure is all the clearer now.”

Taking in the familiar basket, Aymeric’s eyes grew wide in horror.

_No…did she hear any of that?_

Aymeric rushed toward the open doorway, his gaze taking in the empty hallway as if expecting Davina to pop out of a hidden corner. His dread grew once again. “How long has it been since she departed?”

Lucia placed the basket on top of his desk. “Not long. She seemed…not herself as she parted. Even when Mi’lady first arrived, something in her demeanor appeared quite changed. Did something happen, Mi'lord?"

The Elezen's eyes grew wide.

_No...could it be..._

The Lord Speaker nodded resolutely as he left his office chambers, striding toward the lift with purpose in his step. “Lucia, I am off to find her. Please inform the remainder of my appointments that I will be occupied for the rest of the day.”

Lucia saluted. “It shall be done.”

As he made his way down the lift, Aymeric scrubbed his face in frustration. He had a feeling he knew _exactly_ why Davina's demeanor seemed so changed.

_She was alone, without my support...Damn it all._

…

After far too many bells of searching, Aymeric found his Dear One standing alone atop the look-out dais at the New Nest. His concerned gaze took in her tight form and her dimming radiance. To the untrained eye, one would simply presume Davina lost in thought. Alas, Aymeric knew better from the moment he noticed the minute shake of her shoulders.

His Love was in great turmoil. Aymeric could only hope he could make things right.

Gathering himself, the Elezen's lips quirked in a small smile as he steadily approached Davina, his words as soothing as possible. “Ah My Heart, there you are. Lucia informed me of your visit to the Congregation. Is aught amiss?”

Without a word, Davina suddenly swayed and crumpled to the ground in a heap.

“DAVINA!”

Aymeric hardly registered his own cry of anguish as he rushed to his wife’s side, cradling her in his arms with utmost care as his heart plummeted. He quickly examined her unconscious form, finding not a single injury, nor evidence of any other sort of foul play. Aymeric's gaze roved his surrounding quite frantically soon after, realizing they were drawing a crowd of concerned onlookers. The hubbub also pulled the attention of one of the nearest Warriors of Light, the Hrothgar master of the Gunbreaker Soul Crystal, Keitarou.

Keitarou always did cut an imposing figure. His large form beguiled many to his inherently kind demeanor. Alas, that kindness made him no less dangerous as a warrior. However, to Aymeric’s immense guilt, were one to take in the Hrothgar’s visage, one would think he a lost child as he looked upon his close friend’s unconscious form. As Keitarou’s eyes roved over the scene, they soon fell upon Aymeric’s own. Once their gazes met, it took little time for the Bozjan native to brace himself and rush to the couple's side. Keitarou knelt beside Aymeric, his eyes roving the crowd once more for any possible assailants. “My Lord, what is it you need done?”

His instincts kicking in, Aymeric quickly took command of the situation. “My good man, clear the area post-haste. Davina needs care, and the crowd shall impede our path.”

The Former Bozjan Blade nodded resolutely. Seeing how much the crowd grew, Keitarou tossed his hammer aside and summoned his Gunblade. His gaze grew feral as he gnashed his teeth toward the populous. “IF NONE OF YOU WISH TO DIE THIS DAY, MAKE WAY!” Lifting his blade into the air, Keitarou shot a few rounds of Continuation followed by a Blasting Zone shockwave, ripping through the cobblestone. As the shockwave grew closer, the crowd parted, clearing the path which lead toward the Medicant Court.

Rushing ahead, Keitarou yelled over his shoulder. “Worry not! I’ll apologize to Francel and fix that later!”

Jumping to action, Aymeric lifted Davina into a bridal carry. He made his way swiftly out of the Firmament and toward the Healers Wards of the Congregation. A part of Aymeric knew once all of this was over, he would have to reprimand Keitarou for the destruction of property. However, the Lord Speaker was simply too grateful for the timely assistance to care. Perhaps he should simply allow Aella to chastise the Hrothgar instead. The Viera always did have a way with the hulking man.

His priority was his wife and her well-being; and only that.

…

_Aymeric could not quite recall when exactly he fell asleep, but he was most certain he was._

_For it could only be in the realm of his mind that he would ever see the splendor of Amarout come to life once again._

_The Elezen tread through the once familiar park, taking in the magnificence of the city around him. His mind attempting to make sense of something he should no longer be able to recognize._

_Alas, in this realm between realms, one was as rejoined as they were shattered._

_Aymeric took a deep breath through his nose, absorbing the ever-present aether of the Lifestream as it coalesced around him with a vibrancy he has not felt in too long. Its steady hum of life reassuring as he tried to sooth himself of his worries._

_It was not long until his path led him to a dead tree, and an unknown and yet achingly familiar man resting under it, inclining against the manicured lawn. Moving closer, Aymeric watched the sleeping man, the scattered pieces of his mind coalescing together much as the Lifestream. He grinned, his eyes watering with unshed tears of happiness as warmth filled his heart to bursting._

_Aymeric never thought he would ever see his dear old friend again…let alone recognize him through the eyes of such a sundered existence._

_As if their ancient past were their present once more, and their present a woe-begotten future, Aymeric leaned over his old friend. His shade overcasting the bright sun above them. “If I knew not, I would claim you were hiding from me just as you once did oh so long ago…Hades…”_

_Hades huffed, as he opened his eyes, a small smile growing. “Yes well, I was simply under your pompous nose, as I have always been.” The Paragon stood, stretching and quite enjoying as his back popped into place. Aymeric’s gaze remained unceasing, the gesture returned in-kind by Hades. Soon the two rushed toward each other and hugged most fiercely, taking the others presence in as their respective tears fell._

_Aymeric gripped Hades tightly, his head landing against his shoulder. “It’s been far too long…you look like death warmed over…”_

_The Paragon snorted. “Indeed it has Hythlodaeus…must you always have the visage of a pretty boy? Continue to hold me like a mewling maiden about to collapse, and I just may ravage you here and now old friend.”_

_The Elezen laughed through his tears. “I am a happily bonded man, thank you very much. And tis not as though you have the stamina for such activities. I’ll have you know I suffer naught of an elder’s hips or back. If those pops from before are any indication, you would not last a round, let alone long enough to ravage me.”_

_Hades sighed, pulling away slightly to look upon his old friend’s visage with a teasing smirk. “Yes well one of the benefits of actual death is the end of such concerns. You on the other hand have much and more to live for. Worry not, you too will look like death warmed over in no time at all. Especially with the way my Apple tends to ravage you. You will wear out soon enough.”_

_Aymeric laughed, clapping his friend’s shoulder as he grinned widely. “You sound like quite the expert.”_

_The Paragon shrugged, very much blasé. “Yes well, that kind of expertise is something of my forte. Since that is what I am…which is worn out and dead.” Hades visage grew warm, cupping Aymeric’s face with brotherly affection, his gaze roving over every ilm of his features. “I must say, being an Elezen suits you. Tis ironic you look no different however. Well…aside from the ears, the height, the immortality…and vis a vis…”_

_Aymeric cupped one of Hades’ hands into his own, his smile sobering. “A thousand pardons, my friend…had Euryphaessa and I not done what we did…”_

_He hushed the other man, gently shaking his head to and fro. “None of that, had you lot not done what you did, this Star would have succumbed fully to Zodiark’s and Hydaelyn’s primal influences in far worse ways.” Hades signed. “And had my dear Apple, your Heart, not killed me…I would have never been freed from my enthrallment. For that, you both have my gratitude.” Hades frowned concerned. “Alas, as much as I enjoy heart-felt, near improbable reunions with long lost friends, you have found your way to me for a reason. And I suspect it has something to do with my ‘blindness’ to our Dearest Lady. Has something happened to Euryphaessa?”_

_It was then Aymeric revealed all._

_And Hades made certain to return the favor in kind._

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah...I'm grounded.
> 
> If anyone is interested in the Fountain sequence, you can view visuals of that moment from Davina's perspective below:  
> [Repose](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPm3AJhbQhT7fO_QGYKz3r0ekZ3A4m5L7lp51jkghkClFHyL8wpmwRllOlBo302oA?key=VGxnMHhzSjhyZUo3aE5pYy1WUkVkNW11d1ZqdEhn)
> 
> And now we have our third Warrior of Light reveal. Meet Keitarou everyone, our resident Master Gunbreaker. Also thank you very much to Keitarou for giving permission to use their character in this work. If you're curious about our new Hrothgar friend, you'll find him below:  
> [Keitarou](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN2PwMdHYAemI3HZWt5VZDoOqe_V26w7OOskiZtv8F9_OW4XPQXO-WUq__3etllzw?key=YWsxeXdKVkw1LVJ0eWlhQnZDaUc1NDY2WTl2WDFB)


	4. Lucid Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gradually restores own Mana"

Sluggishly, Davina opened her eyes. Her celestine orbs taking in the wooden ceiling of the Congregation.

She felt a hand lightly squeeze her own. “Thank heavens, you’re awake.”

Turning her head in the direction of the familiar voice, the Au Ra’s gaze met the concerned azure of her husband. Steadily, Davina came to realize she laid in one of the sick beds of the Healer’s ward. She licked her dry lips. “W-what happened?”

Aymeric carefully helped her sit upright as he offered her a bit of water. “According to Captain Whitecape, it would seem you fainted. He presumes it may have been a sudden bout of weakness caused by…” He took a deep breath through his nose, doing all in his power to steady himself. “Caused by the expungement draught…”

It was then everything came back in macabre clarity to Davina.

_It was not just fainting; it was a panic attack…_

The Au Ra blushed in embarrassment, a sense of shame befalling her as her gaze fell. She had not suffered a bout of panic since she was a small child.

_Oh, how mortifying._

It took little for Davina to recall why. Breaking into a cold sweat, the Au Ra rested her hand against her chest, doing all she could to remain calm to no avail. Soon her breathing escalated, entering her lungs in short bursts as her eyes watered and tears fell. “It was not because of the draught...I-I…I’m so sorry…I…I lost them…I-I’m so sorry Aymeric.”

Aymeric would have none of it. With the utmost of care, he lifted Davina’s chin to meet her eyes. His own gaze contrite and saddened in equal measure. “No, no. You have nothing to apologize for. My Darling, please.” Aymeric wiped her tears, his own eyes watering. His visage of strength at last cracked as he confronted the depths of his love’s desolation. Aymeric shimmied into bed beside Davina, pulling her close to him as he rubbed her back. Offering sweet nothings as he did all in his power to pull her from the brink of her crushing guilt.

At last, Aymeric’s own voice quivered as he nuzzled his nose against Davina’s, the droplets of her tears falling in rivets against his skin. “Please…Mine Heart please. This is not your fault…please…stop punishing yourself…if it be your fault, then this is just as much mine own…”

He held her closer still, just as she gripped him with equal strength. Davina bit her lip to suppress her sobs. “How can you say that? You and I…all of our efforts…so many attempts… and each time…every time…you impregnate me…and yet my body rejects our baby…killing them...all of them. Suffocating them with my aether until they are nothing more than a corrupted mass of light.” She gasped. “I truly am a monster! A deformed half-breed whom devours her own children…”

Aymeric’s tearful eyes grew wide at her words. The intonations echoing within his mind as all of these happenings connected at last.

_Were it not for HIS guidance, perhaps I would have remained in ignorance…_

The Elezen swallowed, everything coming into clarity.

_She fainted due to panic._

_This whole time…_

_Her sense of guilt…_

_Her withdrawal…_

_Her physical stress…_

_Her stomach sickness…_

_All that expelled corruption…_

This whole time, Davina had carried on in attempting for a child, keeping an ever dwindling hope burning inspite of the odds. Only for those hopes to be dashed as the pair inevitably lost each and everyone of their unborn children, in spite of their efforts, again and again. She soldiered on with her pain, burdening herself with the task of making _him_ happy. As if attempting to attone for some unknown sin of her own making.

And Aymeric made this matter no better by remaining completely single-minded in his own desires. Certainly the Elezen was hesitant to continue their attempts, and yet he continued to believe his Heart on her word at face value, ignoring the signs of her suffering. Practically allowing Davina to succumb to her self-destructive tendencies of self-imposed martyrdom. Sacrificing her own physical and mental health in the process, when all Aymeric wished was for her own long deserved peace and happiness.

The Elezen's guilt grew as he held his wife closer.

_I do not deserve to be a father...For I am no better than my own._

Aymeric took a deep breath through his nose, blinking his tears away. “No…you are not a monster. Tis I the monstrous one for pushing this burden upon you and allowing you to carry on.”

Davina raised her head, her tears flowing unceasing as she hiccupped. “What?...What do you mean?”

The Elezen bit his lip as he rested his forehead against hers. “Please…don’t misunderstand, my Dearest one. Full glad am I you wish for a baby of our own as I do. You more than anyone deserve this chance at motherhood, especially after Fourchenault forced you to give up Alphinaud and Alisaie. Alas, at what cost? I refuse to sacrifice your well-being for something like this.”

Davina’s eyes grew wide, understanding dawning upon her. “No…no…I can do this…I just have to push through…mayhap I can suppress my aether? Surely there must be a way to stop this consumption…”

Aymeric grit his teeth as he breathed deeply through his nose as if struck. He then peppered her face in soft kisses, doing all in his power to be reassuring. “Though your heart and your mind be open to me, you need rest. Your wellness is far more important to me.”

The Au Ra pulled away slightly. “But…but we have had sex plenty of times after my return from the First with no consequences...what has changed?”

The Elezen closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts as the pit in his stomach grew. “Alas, trauma is a fickle thing and each of our attempts have left you more and more distressed, even sick.” Aymeric fell silent, recalling Hades’ words to him. “Perhaps, the corruption you overcame has left your soul scarred. So scarred in fact, your aether fights against anything foreign to your body, all to avoid repeating that one moment of weakness which nearly cost you your life.” He took another deep breath as he met her gaze once more, his eyes glittering with sorrow. “Mine Own, I love you…even now, I still love you…and I will always love you, just as you will always love me. So please, out of love for me, and love for _him_ …love yourself too.”

Davina seemed to droop in the Elezen’s arms. “…how is it…even now…” She gripped the cloth of her husband’s armor in a vice-grip. “I still am such a burden to you...these feelings of melancholy...their words...they never cease to dog me…even over a shared desire...” Her eyes squeezed shut as her voice cracked. "What is wrong with me?"

Aymeric held the Au Ra even closer, simply breathing her in as he rested his lips against her head. “Please Davina, there is nothing wrong with you. You are absolutely wonderous in every way. We all have our strengths and our weaknesses. You of all people have suffered far too much for far too long...have lost even more...without a bit of respite...this sadness, this burden, their torment, far weaker men would have long since crumbled under the weight of it."

The Elezen kissed her temple, breathing his words against his Dear One's skin as his eyes stung with unshed tears. "Alas, we all deserve to feel safe and be vulnerable with those whom we love and whom love us in return."

The Au Ra knew not how to reply.

He pressed his lips against her temple once more, feeling the tension ease around Davina's shoulders. "You were a victim of circumstances out of your control. You are blameless for all of it. The Empire using you...Master Louisoix's and the Forum's negligence...Fourchenault abuses....none of their actions against you are of any fault of your own, and they are far from deserved."

Aymeric took another shaky breath, his voice cracking as his throat tightened. "You are not a monster...you are not deformed...and you are not a horrid mother...and damn those whom fed you such malignant fallacies for as long as they have." For the briefest of moments, the Elezen grew impassioned. "Damn them all to the Seventh Hell for your pain, and may they burn for it." Aymeric fell silent, collecting his ire. "These feelings, you do not have to bury them, let alone weigh them as truths. Full glad am I to have you here, alive and well. And full aware am I that letting go is the hardest part of moving forward. So please...do not sacrifice your glorious heart for this... _toxic_ heroic image the world has placed upon you."

Davina's grip tightened even more, her knuckles white, remaining silent as she weighed Aymeric's words.

He paused, feeling her coil against him. "You need not my permission, nor anyone else's, to have these feelings, to express them. Do not hold fast to shame for having weakness...do not uphold to these distorted fallacies others have imposed upon you."

The Au Ra's body loosened, uncoiling as her form molded against her husband's, as if attempting to hide from the world.

Aymeric kissed her temple again. "I am so terribly sorry. I have failed you when you had need of me most. I was by your side and yet I failed to alleviate your woes, and allowed you to spiral all alone. Your happiness is all I ever desired. If you cannot break free from the weight of these woes, then full glad am I to carry these burdens alongside you. So please...please Davina...forgive me. I shall do better...I will _be_ better.”

Davina's lips quivered as she nuzzled into her Beloved's chest in turn, her voice muffled. “Please, don't...don't apologize, for there is nothing to forgive. All you have ever done was be good to me, and naught else." She swallowed. "If you wish to carry on for me...I will only allow you to do so if you allow _me_ help carry the burdens of your own suffering as well. We shan't compare our pain's, for they are our own...All _I_ have ever wished was your own happiness, just as much as you have desired mine own." The Au Ra's voice fell to a near whisper. "You too have lost much and more, just as I...so please Aymeric, don't hide your pain from me just to remain strong for my benefit. You are not burdening me anymore than I already burden myself...nor should you feel ashamed for wishing for a child with such earnest."

The Elezen's eyes grew wide, very much mortified. He should have known better then to hope she would not take his woes to heart.

She sniffled. "These losses we have endured...especially over these moons...this is a shared pain.” The Au Ra bit her lip, frustration welling as her fingers tightened over Aymeric's azure tunic once more. "Damn it all...we have done so much...have sacrificed so much...have suffered so much...why must the world be so cruel? Why can we not have this one simple desire? Just this once, are we not allowed to live for ourselves? Are we simply destined to lose? To grapple for things forever out of our reach?"

The Warrior of Light, at last, deflated. All of her energy slipping away as her tears soaking into her husband's clothed chest. "...Why? Why can't we have what we want for a change? Why must everything be such a battle?"

Aymeric nodded as he nuzzled his nose into his wife's silverly strands, and kissed the crown of her head once more. His continued affections seemed to resonate as Davina let go of her inhibition and sobbed fully against Aymeric’s chest, revealing through her anguish all of her heart’s burdens. The Elezen gently cupped his wife's face and carefully lifting her head to meet her gaze. Aymeric then kissed his loves tears away as they fell and nuzzled her nose, chastely pressing more kisses against her face.

He seemed unable to hold his composure any longer as his own tears welled up one more in his azure orbs. "I know not why. Alas, the world is far too cruel. Just as it gives us beauty, so too does it give us pain...I only wish we could do more." His tears dewed over and fell, landing on Davina's skin as his voice chocked. "Have we not earned it? What must we do for a sliver of normalcy? I know not the answer, only that it would seem...as all else...we must seek it for ourselves, together." Aymeric's tears soon came in earnest as he too cried, expressing his own feelings of loss alongside his Dear one, their tears mingling as he rubbed her back in comfort.

Davina nodded in agreement, nuzzling her Dear One in turn affectionately as she rubbed his chest through their tears. Her breath warm against his lips as she offered her own comfort despite her sadness. "Yes...together."

At last, the bonded couple allowed themselves to mourn together.

And they would be stronger for it.

…

Once Davina was released from the Healer's ward a few days later, the pair found themselves in the sanctuary of their own home at Borel Manor.

Before Aymeric could vanish up the stairs to work on daily matters, Davina hugged him around his waist, stopping his forward momentum at the base of the steps. The Elezen gently cupped her smaller hands within his larger ones as they silently basked in the others presence. After a long pause, the Au Ra's spoke, her words falling softly against his strong back. “Beloved…please…I wish to feel your heart beat as one with mine own…make love to me…”

Needing little else said, Aymeric turned in the Au Ra's arms and cradled his Dear one close. He bestowed a light kiss upon his wife's lips as his gaze warmed with unbridled affection. His own words fell upon Davina's visage in whispered gentleness. "By your command."

Davina nodded with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her intonations nary above a whisper. "By your leave."

The Elezen lifted the Au Ra in a bridal carry and glided up the stairs with purpose in his stride.

The Bonded pair disappeared into the sanctuary of their marital bed, their hearts burning with renewed love for one another.

…

Aymeric grew resolute later that evening as Davina rested against their pillows after coming down from her release. He mouthed his way up her bare form, taking his time to honor every part of her as he worshipped her ivory scales, her Menphina kissed skin, and her many, indistinct scars. He renewed his vow to his Princess through whispered words against her bountiful bosom, feeling the pulse of her beating heart quicken against his lips. His words breathed in a fervent whisper upon her nude form. “I swore it to you then…and I swear it to you now…” Carefully, the Elezen continued to kiss up the Au Ra's clavicle and neck. At last Aymeric reached Davina's rose bud lips and kissed her languidly, caressing her hips and up her back, holding her close. Davina could just barely taste herself against her husband's tongue, her pulse palpitating as he pulled away.

Resting on his side, Aymeric leaned against his muscular arm to remain elevated, his mussed hair curled over his intense azure orbs. With the utmost of care, he gently gripped Davina’s smaller hand in his larger one, running his thumb against her knuckles. Lifting the dainty appendage closer, Aymeric gifted her fingers a chivalrous kiss, not once averting his gaze from her celestine orbs.

Once done with his ministrations, the Elezen placed the Au Ra's hand against his bare chest and cradled it close, feeling Davina’s pulse quicken and match his own beating heart. Aymeric’s eyes raked over his Dear One's vulnerable form, absorbing her afterglow from head to toe. Davina sighed softly as she felt his heated gaze rove over her form, her tail curled against one of her husband's toned legs to keep him close. She nuzzled deeper into her pillow with a small smile, her silver spun hair fanned out around her head like a halo, for once at peace with herself. Aymeric was certain he had witnessed nothing more ethereal before this night.

His Beloved Davina.

His Sweetest Euryphasse.

His Eternal Love.

Meeting his wife's half-lidded gaze with an all-consuming passion, Aymeric intoned. “Let this Oath bind us, my Maiden Faire. For my Sacred Adoubement are my words to thee. My Esteem will be my deeds in honor of thee. And my Accolate, my beliefs which will beat as dauntless as my Heart, whom shall only ever beat for thee.” Aymeric leaned forward once more and kissed Davina’s forehead, just over her centermost scales. “This I swear to thee…always.”

It was all Davina could do not to weep then and there as she recalled vividly the first time her Beloved said these very same words to her. The Au Ra lifted her free hand from where it rested against her pillow. Her fingers made a journey of their own as they roved over Aymeric's features, tracing every arch and dip of his handsome visage. Soon her fingers journeyed toward his ears, running over the black cuff she gifted her Gallant one so very long ago. Aymeric’s skin tingled at the touch as Davina’s voice grew reverent and soft. “Then…let these words be the symbol of our new Oath. Ser Knight. And may naught else come between us, our hearts desires, nor our future together…for it is so full of dreams…and promise.”

The Bonded pair sealed their Oath with another kiss filled with unsaid adoration, love, and longing.

Alas, no other words needed to be said as their bodies melded together once more.

…

…

…

All seemed at peace for the next 3 moons, their attempts for a child long forgotten.

But not their ardor.

…

_Deep within the Great Waters of the Lifestream, Hades rested under a tree. Its once dead branches now budding with the delicate beginnings of life. Absorbing the sight of flowering life, he smirked._

_“Well, it would seem my work here is done.”_

_..._

_..._

...

_Builders of the realm,_

_It gives me great pleasure to see that the reconstruction of the Firmament proceeds apace. Already the district has proven to be the beating heart of a new Ishgard—a wellspring of the change for which our nation and its people strive. This would not have been possible without the contributions of these exceptional builders, and for that I commend you._

_Lord Speaker of the House of Lords_

_Aymeric de Borel*_

…

“Loki, be sure to keep an eye on that Emerald Soup. We would not want it to bubble over and burn.”

“Worry not Lady Aella, its just soup. How hard can it be to keep it from burning? I have dealt with flames far hotter from a Blacksmith’s kiln.”

This was the exchange that greeted Aymeric as he entered the Culinarian tent in the Firmament. The Elezen could not help but chuckle as he adjusted his Galleyfiend’s apron. Upon catching the sound, the female Viera turned away from the male Mi'qote. She greeted Aymeric with a smile and a regal bow. “Good day to you Ser Aymeric. Here on one of your little _leves_ today?”

Loki looked over his shoulder from his light pot stirring with a smile of his own. “Hello Ser Aymeric. Escaping from paperwork again?”

Aella gently poked Loki’s temple with her wooden spoon, jostling his Ramie turban. “It’s not very polite to be so transparent.”

The Mi’qote shrugged. “Its not very nice to be so obtuse.”

Aymeric for his part waved in return as he made his way toward the opposite station, starting the preparations for a pot of Dhalmel Fricassee. “If you must know, I am here on official House of Lords business.”

The pair of Warriors of Light raised identical skeptical eyebrows as they took in the Lord Speakers Culinarian attire. Aella snorted. “Of course old friend, how else would one explain your lack of Lord Commander regalia?”

Distantly, Loki chuckled to himself as he continued to stir the Emerald Soup. Aymeric for his part shrugged as he worked on the stock for the third pot of Fricassee with practiced hands. “Yes well, I thought it too unwieldy for the kitchen. It be only prudent I wear the proper dress for the occasion.”

Aella returned to her task of overseeing Loki. “Tis just as well. We would not wish for your fans to sniff you out before Davina arrives from her rounds.”

Loki’s ears perked in confusion. “But what of Davina’s fans?”

Aella shrugged, adjusting her Galleyking’s apron sleeves as she added a few spices Loki missed from the mixture. “Oh she can handle herself. Her fans have the decency to respect her personal space. Besides, the children of the Firmament are rather harmless, unlike the ladies and gents that catch sight of our good Ser here. Tis our duty to protect his Lordship’s virtue until his Hero arrives, you see?”

Aymeric cleared his throat, getting started on the stock for his fifth large pot of Dhalmel Fricassee, much to Loki’s amazement as he continued to work on his solitary pot of Emerald Soup. “Speaking of, have you seen Davina?”

The Viera hummed in thought, moving away to work on a bundle of Ovim Meatballs to go with the Emerald Soup. “I saw her earlier with Francel and Ehll Tou. I believe they were distributing the thank you letters from the House of Lords. Keitarou sends his regards and thanks for his, by the way. You just missed him, he should be with Aetris and the other Blacksmiths as we speak.”

The Elezen smiled abashed as he added the final few ingredients to the large pots. “Tis my pleasure. You all deserve recognition for your efforts. Gifting the hardest working of the Firmament official Artisanal titles and prestige is the least we can do in recompense.”

Aella hummed in agreement as she finished the last of the meatballs. “Ser Aymeric, care to start on the Ishgardian tea? I can keep an eye on the finished Fricassee for you.”

Loki gasped, turning away from his soup. “He’s finished?”

The former member of the Order of Dragoons chuckled. “Of course he is. Our good Ser is not an _Expert_ Culinarian for nothing. And I will make an expert out of _you_ yet.”

Just before the Mi’qote had a chance to respond, Davina entered the Culinarian tent. She removed her aesthete gloves as she greeted them all, stuffing them inside one of her belt pockets. Upon catching sight of Aymeric preparing the Ishgardian tea, she smirked. “And here I thought making tea was my job. Dearest, do take care to simply add Birch Syrup to the tea and not tea to the Birch syrup, hmm?”

Aymeric chuckled in return as he moved to his wife’s side. “I will be certain to remember. However, I can guarantee most profusely that mine own rendition shall be far better than the hot leaf juice you all called tea last week.”

Loki snorted in the background as Aella guffawed. Davina giggled demurely. “Yes well, Keitarou is no culinarian. His skills lay with a fire pit and anvil, after all. Why else would Aella have Loki here in his stead?”

The Elezen hummed as he reached into his apron pocket, producing an envelope with the House of Lords seal. “Well he is a Blacksmith. I am certain you as a Goldsmith understand the minute differences between such artisanal skills all too well.”

Davina laughed outright, her gaze teasing through her Artisan spectacles. “Are you speaking from experience, my good Culinarian?”

Aymeric hugged Davina around her waist as he kissed her cheek, offering up the envelope for her to take. “Indeed. A long time ago I once tried to have Naegling repaired by a Goldsmith whom was most adamant that such repair was the job of a Blacksmith. To my good fortune, she found a way to repair my blade. Chastening me most profusely all the while, and over my attempt to sway her with my family name at that.”

The Au Ra read the letter with care as she hummed. “Yes well, we artisans care little for family names and titles. I am most certain that Goldsmith meant well.” She glanced up at her husband, a smirk growing upon her lips. “Thank you for the honor, my Lord. I shall uphold the title with all the dignity and diligence it deserves. However, I must ask, does that kiss from before make me special? Or is that a reward reserved for all ‘Saints’ and ‘Beaute’s’ of the Firmament?”

Loki chocked, soup most certainly forgotten. “Davina please, only in jest. Aetris received a letter too.”

Aella hummed, going along with Davina’s teasing. “Don’t forget Keitarou received one as well. And I am most certain he too would appreciate a job-well-done kiss from our esteemed Lord Speaker.”

The Mi’qote internally panicked. “Mi’lady please! That is hardly proper decorum, let alone proper recompense. Aetris is my dearest and true husband, just as Ser Aymeric is Davina’s.”

The Viera chuckled. “Tis because Aetris is your husband that I am most certain he would refuse such an honor. However, who is to say the other 98 recipients would do the same?” She winked teasingly. “Our Lord is quite the dish, Davina always did know how to treat herself.”

Aymeric grew red, coughing into a closed fist to cover up his embarrassment. “Alas, I do not have a permit for a kissing booth. Therefore, I simply must refrain from bequeathing such a reward to the masses.”

Davina poked Aymeric’s reddening cheek, gaining her husband’s attention with a small smile. “Just as well, I would rather keep the lions-share of such a reward to myself. You are far too precious to share with just anyone.”

The Elezen smiled, his azure orbs bright as he took hold of Davina’s hand and kissed her fingers. He then returned to the tea preparation. Davina hummed as she put the letter away in one of her belt pockets, making to leave the culinarians to their work. It was then Aymeric remembered something, his azure gaze following his wife’s movements as he spoke. “Lady Aella, if it not be any trouble. Once I finish with this task, may I steal away with Davina for a spell? There is something we must attend to together. Today especially.”

The Au Ra stopped in her tracks, her head tilting in confusion before realization brightened her eyes.

Ah yes, today was when…

Davina smiled widely. “Actually, before we attend to _that_ particularly pressing matter, there is progress you have yet to see. If you do not mind, that is Aella. Francel found it prudent that I show you Aymeric. Especially since I am nearly done with my tasks for the day, and he only just begun his with Augebert.”

The Viera shrugged, taking stock of their ingredients on the other side of the tent. “I mind it little. Based on speedy progress, as per usual, our good Ser shall be free to do as he wishes soon enough.”

The Au Ra grinned and offered Aymeric a heated glance that only he caught. “Very well. Beloved, when the opportunity allows, meet me before the sealed gates to the Featherbed.” Upon receiving a nod of agreement from her husband, Davina sauntered away, her tail swaying with each step she took.

Just as she departed, smoke started to spew forth from one of the unattended pots.

Aella shrieked, “LOKI THE SOUP!”

Loki swiveled in a battle-ready stance that would make the most hardened of warriors envious. Acting quickly, the Bard agilely rushed to the pot and stirred the Emerald soup vigorously. “NOBODY PANIC! I CAN SALVAGE THIS!”

As the Warriors of Light are wont to do, Loki miraculously salvaged the soup. To the most discerning of eyes, one would even say the bowls served were quite high quality. Despite Aella’s trepidations at ever leaving Loki’s side in future food preparation, Aymeric was quite confident that his culinary future was quite a bright one.

…With continued tutelage, that is.

…

As promised, Aymeric met Davina before the entrance to the Featherbed. The Au Ra allowed the Elezen entry before locking the gate behind her. Satisfied that all was as it should be, Davina took Aymeric’s hand in hers, guiding him steadily through the near completed shopping district with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Aymeric took in the new buildings, feelings of nostalgia welling within. “Full glad am I to see so much progress. And for this section in particular to be so close to completion on this day of all days.” His gaze absorbed his wife’s petit form, causing his heart to fill to bursting. “Truly, wonders never cease.”

The couple reached the edge of the district, there stood a newly constructed building with a very familiar storefront. Aymeric stopped in his tracks before the shop, causing Davina to cease her own progress. Her celestine orbs met Aymeric’s azure intently as she spoke. “You once said it was important for one to believe in miracles. I once agreed to give belief a try.” Her smile grew. “Even now, after 17 years, I do not regret my decision to believe.”

Aymeric gently pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around Davina’s waist. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers as he murmured softly against her lips. “And full glad am I of your choice.” He sighed happily as he kissed her chastely. “Why it seems only yesterday I entered Lord Colbernoux’s shop and met the most _peculiar_ Goldsmith. She was an Au Ra, you see. With a penchant of wearing a helm at all times, lest she draw undo attention to herself.” He hummed, humor lighting his eyes. “I wonder what ever happened to her?”

Davina giggled, her own smile growing. “Yes well, I heard she met a very old-fashioned Knight. A right little posh bugger, mind. Apparently, they fell in love and bonded during the war. Who would have thought? Alas, I know not if she ever took that clunky helm off her head. Mayhap that be for the best.” She nodded in mock certainty. “Rumor has it she held the visage of a ‘wrinkled dragon’s buttocks,’ I have it in good faith that may indeed be the case.”

Aymeric snorted, peppering Davina’s visage with small pecks. “Nonsense, those rumors are blasphemous falsehood.” He met her eyes once more, his gaze warm as he cupped Davina’s face with care. “For I am one of the few whom have seen her visage. And I can confirm with most certainty that her little posh bugger of a Knight is a lucky fellow indeed.” He ran his thumb against Davina’s cheekbones. “She is most radiant…and still is…even 17 years later, she still is. Truly a Princess through and through.”

Davina hummed as she blushed quite prettily, recalling their first meeting all too well. She was only 20 summers old then and he 21. She bereft of a home, and he bereft of prospects. They were no one; people of little consequence to the world at large. And yet, fate graced them with the good fortune of meeting and they became important to one another. Even after all these years, Davina regrets not an ilm of her choice to give her heart to Aymeric. And at last, here they stood, 17 years later at the very place where they first met. The Featherbed and the Fury’s Nest newly revived after suffering the ravages of war…just like their love.

The Au Ra’s smile grew. “Yes well, I have it in good faith that the Knight she married was far more complex than his posh demeanor led one to believe. Unlike her, a monstrous Princess, he was Bastard-born. Which in turn, caused many to underestimate him. Alas, he proved those nay-sayers wrong and strode gallantly on his arduous path. Saving her with his bravery, and his people with his righteousness.” Davina kissed the corner of Aymeric’s mouth. “Apparently, they parted most unexpectedly and most tragically.”

The Elezen nodded in agreement. “Indeed, it was believed his Princess died. And yet, the Knight strode on in her honor, grasping the highest seat possible for him at the time. Miraculously, and unbeknownst to him, his Princess yet lived. She went on her own journey, uniting the City-States against a common foe; against her former people. It was not long until they found their way to each other.” Aymeric kissed Davina once more chastely, reaching for his aprons inner pocket. “And together, they were quite the force to be reckoned with. They showed the very people of the North, whom doubted them, their true worth, and saved their own nation from a never-ending war.”

Davina chuckled. “Well, aren’t they a presumptuous pair.”

Aymeric hummed, pulling out a key and lifting it to Davina’s eye level, offering it for her to take. Confused, she accepted the key from her husband’s hand. “Aymeric, what is this for?”

The Elezen pulled her over toward the building’s entrance. “Forgive me, I asked Francel to play along. Though it be true this is the first time I bear witness to the full extent of the districts repair, he already gave me a written report of the Featherbed’s progress this morn.” Aymeric moved to the side, allowing Davina access to the door. “As well as that key.”

The Au Ra appeared even more perplexed as she unlocked the door and entered, revealing a fully furnished workshop with a variety of implements and stations. Following closely, Aymeric hugged Davina from behind and kissed the top of her head. “Welcome to your school for artisans.”

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers, her shock causing her to drop the keys thanks to nerveless fingers. Davina turned in Aymeric’s hold, utterly baffled. “What?”

The Elezen pulled his wife even closer. “After all we have suffered, I surmised if one of our dreams cannot come true, then perhaps we can veer our efforts in accomplishing another.” He pressed their foreheads together once more as he gazed meaningfully into her celestine eyes, a small smile peeking through his upturned lips. “All I ask, is that you believe in miracles once more.”

Davina’s eyes watered as she nuzzled against Aymeric’s nose. Her voice somewhat chocked as she repeated the words she once uttered so very long ago. “Very well, I accept the duty most readily. We shall believe.”

Suddenly, Aymeric pulled away and bowed. “Now then…shall we…inaugurate your new establishment?”

Davina's gaze roved over the establishment, noticing a back door. With a nostalgic smile, the Au Ra walked passed the doorway. With a wave over her shoulder, she invited the Elezen beyond. "Very well, now follow me, we have much work to do."

As all those years ago, Aymeric followed the mesmerizing light of Davina's soul into the unknown.

…

Beyond the backdoor, passed a solitary workstation, laid husband and wife atop unfurled bundles of Rhea and Ethereal cloth, before a lit fireplace. Their forms silhouetted by moonlight and flames as they made love and rejoined. If one were to take care, just as the logs crackled with heat, one may catch the sweetest of whispers, bestowed as if in prayer.

“I love you…Ser Knight…”

“And I love you…My Maiden Faire…”

…

Unbeknownst to the Bonded pair, after 2 years to the day of struggles, their belief at last bore a fragile bud.

With they none the wiser, that bud bore fruit.

And it ripened steadily in newly fertile soil, as stalwart as the rooted tree of their sire and bearer.

Until at last, by the third moon, the fruits own roots strengthened.

For they were here to stay.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that is the end, but there is an epilogue in the works.
> 
> And here we have the introduction to our 4th Warrior of Light, Loki, wielder of the Bard Soul Crystal. Special thanks to Loki, and his significant other (and in-game Bonded Husband) Aetris, for allowing the use of their characters. If curious, you can take a peak at the happy couple below:  
> [Loki and his "Dearest Husband," Aetris](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPu6pW-MrAJf06c8yrMXZ71HudrKL8BerrhpYNNIVcfky_n60kZSnJ3Ee3pi0QoNw?key=TVZYUmFxVDFvLXQ4UFN6TWdkU3k5RGhPSU5iOENR)
> 
> *This Letter is as seen on the Ishgardian Restoration Website. You can find the link below:  
> [Ishgardian Restoration](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/ishgardian_restoration/ranking/patch53/carpenter)
> 
> Congrats to all of the players whom made the Top 100 for their respective classes and servers!
> 
> ...Also, I just realized how often Davina is carried bridal style in this story. I suppose I have a weakness for petite characters whom can suplex bigger ones, being carried around by said bigger ones once in a while.


	5. Epilogue: Surecast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spells can be cast without interruption."

…

_“Herein I commit the Chronicle of the Traveler._

_Shepperd to the Stars in the Dark._

_Though the world be sundered and our souls set adrift, where you walk my Dearest Friend…_

_Fate shall surely follow…*_

_And so too…shall I…”_

…

The skies above Ishgard were dark this particular evening. Cloud’s fit to burst blew in from all directions, cloaking the bright stars. Soon the heavens opened, and pure white snow fell toward the earth. All was quiet in the normally bustling City-State. With work on the Firmament now complete, the entirety of its citizenry and the visiting adventurers have at last settled into their new homes. Much of the same could be said of both Davina and Aymeric as the couple slumbered the night away within their shared rooms in Borel Manor.

The Au Ra sighed in her sleep as she unconsciously nuzzled into the Elezen’s neck. Aymeric in turned cuddled Davina closer as he too slept on. It was not long until Davina awoke, murmuring to herself as she took in her surroundings in confusion. Blearily she rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes and carefully disentangled herself from her husband’s arms. Davina glanced over toward the window and took in the snow as it made wet trails down the windowpane. Sighing once again she stretched, Aymeric’s large sleep tunic riding up to reveal more of her moonlit calves. She found it odd to awaken so suddenly; she was hardly hungry, she did not feel the need to pee, and the stiffness of her lower back muscles was quite normal. Davina glanced at the chronometer, noting the hands pointed at exactly two bells. She signed once more, fully intent on cuddling back to her bed warmer of an Elezen husband once more.

Alas, it was then it happened.

Suddenly, Davina leaped from bed. She speedily made her way toward the adjoining washroom, and practically slammed the door behind her. The sound awoke Aymeric from his own slumber, causing the Lord Speaker to reach for the nearest weapon.

And once again, it was Davina’s pillow.

Quite confused, the Elezen took in his surroundings with bleary azure eyes. Taking note of the lack of midnight snack, the lack of imperceptible nudging, and the lack of wife beside him. It was then his pointed ears picked up the sound of retching just as his azure orbs took in Davina’s pillow, which he held in a swordsman’s styled grip.

_How does this continue to happen?_

Placing the pillow back in its rightful place, Aymeric gingerly moved toward the restroom door. He stretched as he made his way, causing his sleep pants to ride up his legs. Not bothering to knock, Aymeric entered the washroom, his gaze taking in the sorry sight of Davina as she knelt before her porcelain god. Sighing softy, Aymeric fell to his knees behind his wife and rubbed her shivering back as she continued to give her offerings.

Once he was certain Davina was finished, Aymeric guided her backwards into his arms so she could rest against him. Reaching over, he flushed the toilet and grabbed a hand towel, offering the cloth silently to the ailing Au Ra. Upon catching her breath, Davina accepted the towel with shaking hands, wiping her mouth weakly. She felt herself grow nauseous at the pervading stench of bile, causing her to nuzzle against her husband’s neck to inhale his pleasant smell.

She always did like how much he smelled of birch syrup, Ishgardian tea, white oak parchment, and steel. Now more so than ever before.

For these were the smells of home.

Aymeric chuckled lightly as he gently kissed his wife’s silver spun strands. He peppered even more soft kisses down her scaled neck and exposed shoulder, his borrowed sleep tunic’s neckline having long since slipped to reveal her Menphina kissed skin. His palms rested against her protruding abdomen, feeling the lethargic rolls of their little one as they stretched. As the babe moved, he caught the graze of vibrant aether against his own, as if they were reaching out to their father’s familiar presence. The Elezen marveled at the glow of bourgeoning life from within; its budding soul wrapped protectively by its mothers ever suffusing radiance like a cocoon.

The coalescing souls of his Dearest Ones were like that of a precious jewel. Wheresoever one peered, their iridescence shifted, revealing a prismatic scheme of varying colors too difficult to name.

Alas, one would expect no less from a pair of such ancient souls. Shattered or whole, it mattered little.

Aymeric’s gaze fell upon Davina’s pregnant belly as he chastised softly. “Tsk, tsk little one. You promised you would behave for mummy. Now look at the mess you wrought. What do you have to say for yourself?”

He received a kick against his palm in reply, causing Davina to giggle. The Au Ra adjusted herself in her husband’s hold, resting against his chest from her side. Once settled in the Elezen’s hold, she rubbed her own palms against her protruding abdomen, humming a soft tune** all the while. It was not long until her little one calmed.

Davina met Aymeric’s gaze through her long lashes, smirking in triumph. “See? Tis as I said. My reputation precedes me.”

The Elezen laughed outright. “Full glad am I that it towers over us all.” Aymeric leaned down and kissed Davina’s roving fingers and belly. “Alas, my little friend. Father wishes you well.”

The Au Ra snorted. “Father?”

He helped his wife stand, his gaze following her as she rinsed her mouth over the sink. “Too formal?”

Once finished, Davina shrugged and returned to her husband’s side. As she rested her palms against Aymeric’s scarred chest, Davina gifting her husband a beatific smile. Her celestine orbs shimmered in contentment. “I do believe _Mummy_ likes _Daddy_ better. Tis a truly blasphemous act to separate them. What say you?”

Aymeric smiled, his own azure gaze molten. “I must agree. There is no worse, nor truer a sin indeed.” He kissed Davina chastely, resting his forehead against her own. “Thank you for the honor, my Lady. I shall uphold the title with all the dignity and diligence it deserves.”

His words needed no explaining.

Davina kissed her husband’s nose in return. “You are most welcome, my Lord. Now, let us fetch a snack and go back to bed. Hmm?”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it, that is the end. Maybe I wont go to hell after all XD
> 
> (I'm still on time-out though)
> 
> *The quote is dialogue said by Emet-Selch's during one of the cutscenes in the 5.3 Trial "Into the Edge."
> 
> **Davina was humming a portion of the Shadow bringers Theme "Tomorrow and Tomorrow," matching the section of lyrics as seen below.  
>    
> _"Stand tall my friend_
> 
> _May all of the dark deep inside you find light again_
> 
> _This time tumbling turning we make amends_
> 
> _Eternal winds from the land ascend_
> 
>  _Here to lift us, that we won't end..._ _**"_


End file.
